New Super Mario Bros Remake
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: It's today Peach's Birthday until the Koopalings realized an ambush and kidnapped her, but Mario and his friends were determinated for rescue her and in their track they will meet new allies too.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a long time but I'm back. I don't own the characters from Mario Bros, the Nintendo Games and Third-Party characters._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The Kidnap, the Duck Hunt Duo, the Big Bomb and Youngest Koopa

_***DO THE MARIO (SUPER MARIO SHOW)***_

_Mario, Luigi, Toad & Toadette: Do the Mario._

_Mario: Swing your arms from to side._

_Luigi: Come on, it's time to go! Do the Mario!_

_Mario: Take one step, and then again. Let's do the Mario, all together now!_

_Toad: You've got it!_

_Toadette: It's the Mario!_

_Yoshi: Yoshi!_

_Mario, Luigi, Toad & Toadette: Do the Mario!_

_Mario: Swing your arms from to side._

_Luigi: Come on, it's time to go! Do the Mario!_

_Mario: Take one step, and then again. Let's do the Mario, all together now!_

_Mario, Luigi, Toad & Toadette: Do the Mario!_

_Crash: Yeeha!_

Crash accidentally breaks the screen with his attack.

_***ENDS***_

"Crash!" Everyone exclaimed in groan.

"Oops…" Crash said.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Peach Castle_

It is today the birthday of the Princess Peach. Mario and company were talking with the Princess Peach.

"I'm glad that you come here today." Peach said.

"Thanks Princess." Mario said.

"After a long travel with the Keyblade, now we can rest by a while." Luigi said.

For one second Yoshi have visions about their friends from other worlds.

"What's wrong Yoshi?" (Red) Toad asked, the green dinosaur forced the smile.

"Nothing is wrong with Yoshi." Yoshi lied.

"But you seems worried." Toadette said, then Yoshi sighed.

"Yoshi miss Sora and the others, and the party can be fun with them." Yoshi said.

"I know that, but they live in their respective worlds." Toad said.

"But don't worry, we will see them again someday." Toadette said.

"Thanks. Now Yoshi believes that the others are bringing the cake." Yoshi said changing the subject.

As the cake was getting brought and stopped.

"Surprise!" Bowser Jr said popping out from the cake, everyone gasped.

"Alright!" Then the other Koopalings appeared from the cake too, they grabbed the cake and slammed it into the princess, the others felled by the impact, then the Koopalings grabbed the cake with the princess trapped.

"So long fools." Bowser Jr mocked of the heroes.

"Oh! Not again!" Mario said as he runs to catch the villains.

"Wait for me, bro!" Luigi said following him.

"We're coming too!" Toad and Toadette said following the plumbers.

"Better hurry up for Yoshi! Even if Yoshi couldn't eat cake!" Yoshi said running.

The Koopalings threw the cake in the airship and they departed.

"Now to the father's castle." Bowser Jr said.

The Mario Brothers, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette jumped to the fields as they continued following the airship. Meanwhile in the castle other 2 Toads appeared with a cannon.

"Hurry up!" One of the Toads said as they put every gift in the cannon, one have the image of a mushroom with a propeller and other have the image of a penguin.

Then the cannon launched the gifts to the air and a lot of power ups appeared as the team was following the airship.

"It's my imagination or we're having a Déjà vu." Luigi said.

"Of course, that is a Déjà vu." Mario said.

Unknown for them, a dog in company of a duck, they watched at Mario and the others.

"*Barks*" The dog barked.

"Quack." The duck quacks and they followed them.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom Fields_

In the fields, the airship was flying until someone appeared from it, it was a bomb with white moustache and gold crown jumping in a fortress.

"It's time for other adventure!" Luigi said as everyone nodded.

"You said it, Luigi." Mario said as he summons his Keyblade.

"Wait! Are you kidding me!?" Luigi exclaimed after he saw the Keyblade.

"What's up? You can summon the P3000 too." Mario said.

"Well, yeah, but this time I want to use Power Ups." Luigi said.

"Us too." Toad and Toadette said.

"Yoshi prefers a magic transformation when we saw water." Yoshi said.

"Don't worry kid, only follow us in our adventure." Luigi said.

"Now let's a go!" Mario said.

The team goes by the fields defeating Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros and Piranha Plants. In their track they used the Propeller Mushrooms and Ice Flowers (transformations appearance originally from every Mario game). As they continued, they finally arrived at the fortress.

* * *

_King Bomb's Fortress_

The place of the fortress was a big field with a castle. Mario and Yoshi (who is fire red color) has the fire flower, Luigi with the propeller mushroom, Toad and Toadette with the ice flower.

"This is weird." Propeller Luigi said.

"What is?" Fire Mario asked.

"The last time here our opponent was Larry and this castle is different now." Propeller Luigi said.

"Then Larry is in the second castle." Fire Yoshi said.

"Then who is here in this fortress?" Ice Toadette said.

"This is my fortress!" A voice said as it revealed at the bomb with the crown.

"Wait… King Bomb!" Mario recognized him.

"Yes, that's me!" King Bomb said.

"But you was defeated in the Bob-Omb Battlefield." Ice Toad said in disbelief.

"Well, that dumb dinosaur was stronger than me the last time, but I'm ready for the rematch!" King Bomb said.

_***STAGE BOSS (SUPER MARIO 64 DS)***_

The King Bomb pulled out two bombs and throwed it to the members, by luck they avoided the attack.

"Just like the old times." Fire Mario said as he slashed King Bomb using his Keyblade.

"When did you get that weird key?" King Bomb said.

"It's called Keyblade." Fire Mario replied.

"Take that!" King Bomb throwed other bomb, but Mario casted the fire spell and both attacks collided creating smoke.

"Here I go!" Propeller Luigi said as he flies with the propellers and realizes a ground pound in the villain. Fire Yoshi spat a fireball in the face of King Bomb.

"I won't be defeated again!" King Bomb said as he tries to tackle the heroes. But Toad and Toadette fired ice balls to the floor and freezing it making slip to the King Bomb and crash in a wall.

"That is going to be easy." Ice Toadette said.

"Don't count with that!" King Bomb said getting up and throws many bombs to the group, but without hit them, only creates smoke in the group.

"I can't see…" Ice Toad said. Suddenly King Bomb appeared behind of Propeller Luigi, the villain has bomb in the hand.

"Luigi, behind of you!" Fire Mario exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Propeller Luigi gasped.

"Too late!" King Bomb said ready to throw the bomb, but suddenly someone threw a frisbee that which explodes in King Bomb's face and the bomb felled on him.

"*Giggling*" The same dog with the duck appeared giggling.

"Uh-oh…!" King Bomb gulped and the bomb exploded with the King Bomb too.

_***ENDS***_

"Phew." Propeller Luigi sighed.

"And who is that dog with the duck?" Fire Mario asked.

"Yoshi never have seen that dog before." Fire Yoshi said.

"Only I remember Boney from Lucas and Rush from Mega Man." Ice Toadette said.

"Ok, sit down." Ice Toad said to the dog.

The dog sat in the ground.

"Look, he is trained. Shake." Ice Toad said.

The dog gives a paw for greet Ice Toad.

"Good boy. Speak." Ice Toad said.

"Hi there." A voice said as a red light from the necklace appeared. Everyone gasped and froze in the place, but Propeller Luigi screamed.

"Did that dog just say, 'hi there'?" Fire Mario asked slowly.

"Oh, yes." The dog trotted over to Mario and hopped onto him while wagging his tail. "My name is Toby. I just met you and I love you."

"Aww…" Ice Toadette cooed.

"Uh… eh… well… uh…" Fire Mario stammered.

"The Professor E. Gadd made me this collar." Toby said as the duck only quaked.

"Wait… You meet the Professor E. Gadd too." Propeller Luigi said.

"Yes, he is a good inventor, and he made me this collar so that I may talk… Squirrel!" Toby immediately stopped and stared off in a different direction with his ears perked up. "My master is good and smart."

"Yoshi only met a dog called Pokey by the first time." Fire Yoshi said. Then a tune of Luigi's Mansion Theme (Dual Scream from Dark Moon) was beeping.

"Oh!" Luigi said and pulled out a device similar to the DS console.

"Hi there, Luigi." E. Gadd.

"Hi Professor." Propeller Luigi said.

"It seems that you noticed my new invention, Duck Hunt or you can call him Toby and he with his duck will help you and your friends, Mario, Toad, Toadette and Yoshi in rescue the Princess. Now good luck" E. Gadd said, and the screen turns off.

"He can be useful for our mission, especially for track hidden items." Fire Mario said.

"What are we waiting? We must rescue a princess." Toby said as the duck quaked pointing to the next castle.

"Ahem… Here we go!" Fire Mario said and they continued.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom Fields_

The group back in their regular forms with an animal duo joined in the group were watching the castle where is Larry.

"So, that weird turtle is the bad guy?" Toby asked as the duck quaked furiously.

"Yup, he is Larry, one of the Bowser's children who kidnaped the princess." Mario said.

"We must beat him if we must continue." Toad said.

"Let's a go!" Luigi said and they continued walking.

The group continued walking, that includes pass by a lake, but they used frog suits from everyone, including in Toby, who is wearing a frog suit too, they fought against fishes called Cheep-Cheeps, red, orange, green and purples and spiky balls called Urchin. They defeated an army of Goobas too with their respective combat skills and the Toby defeats every enemy with tackles and bites and the duck was pecking the enemies. They also passed by a part where there are mushrooms in the sky and defeated some Para-Troopas until they arrived at the castle.

"Here we are." Toadette said.

"Larry's castle." Yoshi said.

"Let's do this." Mario and Luigi said, and they entered in the castle.

* * *

_Larry's Castle_

The castle has lava and gears moving.

"Those gears are mortals, one stomp by them and goodbye Cruel World." Toby said as the duck plays dead.

"Yoshi is scared by the lava." Yoshi said.

"Don't worry. We passed by that before." Mario said.

"Even me rescuing my brother from a haunted mansion." Luigi said.

"I never was in an enemy base before." Toadette said in fear.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Toad said.

"Thanks sweetie." Toadette said blushing.

The group goes through the castle avoiding the gears, stomping stones called Stomps, the lava and defeating skeletons from Koopa called Dry Bones until they arrived at the red door. Mario equipped a Fire Flower and they entered.

"That must be the boss fight to the next part." Toby said as the duck quaked taking a fight position.

"Let's a go!" Toad said and they go the room where Larry was waiting them.

"I was waiting you, Mario Brothers. And whose dog with his duck?" Larry said.

"He is my new pet; his name is Toby and the duck can be called Buck." Mario said. Suddenly Kamek appeared in his broom.

"You will require some help, Larry." Kamek said as he casts an spell in the floor making it go up and down.

"Well, enough small talk. Let's get this over with." Larry said as he pulled out a wand.

_***FORTRESS BOSS – SMB3 (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

Larry fired light blue spheres from his wand, but they managed to avoid the attack.

"Here I go!" Toad said jumping and stomping in Larry's head. Larry entered in his shell and starts to spin around the round, but the heroes managed to avoid the attack.

"My turn!" Larry said popping out from his shell and fired more spells.

"I got him!" Toby said as he bit Larry (grab animation from Smash Bros) and the duck was pecking him.

"Yah!" Yoshi sends a flying kick and hits Larry, then he retaliates spinning in his shell. But they managed to avoid the attack.

"This is my chance!" Mario said and he realizes Strike Raid on Larry, the Koopa was stunned by the attack.

"Here we go!" Luigi said and used the perfectly Green Missile and slams into Larry.

"Ow! Ay!" Larry says in defeat and felled knocked out.

_***ENDS***_

"The same result, Larry losing against Link." Luigi said.

"Who is Link?" Toby asked.

"He is a great swordsman and wielder of the Master Sword." Toad said. Then a key appeared, that which is grabbed by the duck.

"Duck Hunt number one." Toby said as the duck quaked in triumph.

Mario chuckles a bit and though. 'And he is copying me.'

They go to the exit where Bowser Jr is waiting them as the princess was watching.

"This isn't over Stinky Brothers and you too bad dog." Bowser Jr snarled as he jumps in the airship and departs.

Everyone keep continuing in the rescue.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_I put it Duck Hunt and I called 'Toby' to the dog with a collar translator for two Disney movie references, 'Up' and 'The Fox and the Hound'._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Half Genie, the Tallest Mummy and the Cool One Koopa

_Dry-Dry Desert_

Our heroes arrived in a desert called "Dry-Dry", some of them are sweating by the intense sun. Yoshi and Toby have their tongues out from their mouths.

"Deserts, I hate the deserts…" Luigi groaned.

"I hope find water in this desert…" Toby said tired as the duck called 'Buck' put his wing above his head.

"Only we were in deserts during the Kart Races." Toad said.

"But this time we must pass the Dry-Dry Desert." Toadette said.

"Don't worry, if someone of you felled tired, I can find a cactus and get some water." Mario said.

They nodded and they continued in the desert.

"Probably this can't end good for Yoshi." Yoshi said shaking his head.

They go by the desert, passing by geysers made of sand, defeating some enemies from the fields of the fields from Mushroom Kingdom, the Boomerang Bros were defeated with a Strike Raid of the Keyblade from Mario, they found a '?' block that which was hit by Mario and revealed a Fire Flower.

"What is that flower?" Toby asked as Buck quacked.

"It's a Fire Flower." Mario replied.

"Can I try it?" Toby asked and Mario nods. The dog grabbed the flower and his orange fur turned red. "This feels so new."

"When you use a Power Up like the Fire Flower, you can acquire the element from this Power Up." Toadette explained.

"Now you have the Fire Power." Toad said.

"That means that I can throw fireballs." Fire Toby said.

"Try with that Piranha Plant." Yoshi said pointing to the carnivorous plant who is biting.

"Alright." Fire Toby said and spat a fireball from his mouth and defeated the Piranha Plant.

"Ok, let's keep a going." Mario said and everyone continues their travel through the desert.

They continued through the desert plains, sand dunes and defeating enemies like green turtles who spit spiky balls called 'Spike' and turtles with red spiny shells called 'Spiny'. As they keep continuing, Toad collapsed by dehydration.

"Sweetie!" Toadette said in worry.

"Mario… Water…" Toad said weakly.

"Oh no! I knew it! Hurry Toby! Search water!" Luigi said.

"Search water. Search water." Fire Toby said sniffing to the ground.

"Mario…" Yoshi said, and he collapses too by dehydration.

"Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Now the kid is tired too! Now what!? Now what!?" Luigi said freaking out until Buck slapped him with his wing and quaked.

"We must find cactus and get some water." Mario said and Luigi nodded.

The Mario Brothers and Duck Hunt Duo were looking for a cactus. Just as they left Yoshi, Toad and Toadette, a shadow of a person appeared over Toad and Toadette.

"Who are you?" Toadette asked.

The group kept looking in all directions in sight.

"Oh, what are we going to do!? Toad and Yoshi could die if we don't get then some water soon!" Mario said.

"I can hear someone drinking something." Fire Toby said.

"Huh?" Mario said as he turned around. "Luigi."

"What is?" Luigi asked as he turned to see the origin of the sound.

They saw a young girl with long purple hair and a red belly dancer's outfit pouring water into Toad's mouth. But the oddest thing was the water was coming out of her palm instead of a water container or something. She stopped pouring once Toad had enough.

"Thanks…" Toad said.

"Don't worry. You're going to be ok." The young girl said. Then Toadette hugged Toad without letting go.

"Huh?" Toad said as Toadette was hugging him and he blushes deeply.

"Excuse me." Mario said.

"What is?" The young girl said.

"Can you use your spell for save Yoshi too?" Luigi said.

"No problem." The young girl said, and she uses the same spell on Yoshi until the green dinosaur had enough.

"Thanks, mistress…" Yoshi was saying.

"Shantae." The girl called Shantae said.

"They're my friends actually, but thanks." Mario said and asks. "By the way, how did you just do that?"

"That was just a little genie magic. It's my job as a guardian genie to help those in need." Shantae explained.

"Guardian genie?" Mario said in confusion.

"I had not seen you one of you before. And what is that place?" Shantae said.

"We're in the Dry-Dry Desert." Mario said.

"Well, where I come from is Sequin Land. This is mostly a desert country, but there are many places that aren't completely covered in desert. Usually, there are genies, like me, who protect that land from evil." Shantae explained.

"So, you're a genie." Mario said.

"Well… I'm actually half genie." Shantae said sweat dropping. "But still, I'm one of the strongest magic users out there."

"Shantae is pretending to be from this world?" Yoshi asked.

"What!?" Toad asked in shock.

"You're from other world!?" Luigi exclaimed in shock.

"You didn't notice?" Shantae asked.

"Not me." Mario said.

"And how the half genie girl ended here?" Fire Toby asked.

"What!? You talked!?" Shantae said in surprise when the dog talked.

"Is not the only thing that I can do… Squirrel!" Fire Toby said as he looks to other part. "Anyway, my name is Toby and he is my second hand, Buck."

Buck quacked in agreement.

"I'm called Shantae the half genie heroine. What about you?" Shantae said.

"My name is Yoshi." Yoshi introduced.

"Toad." Toad introduced.

"Toadette." Toadette introduced.

"My name is Mario." Mario introduced.

"And you can call me Luigi." Luigi introduced.

"Mario and Luigi… Wait! You mean the Super Mario Brothers of the Mushroom Kingdom!?" Shantae said in surprise.

"That's us." Mario nodded.

"Wow! Our reputation precedes us, because this isn't the first time someone outside the Mushroom Kingdom knew of our names." Luigi said with stars in his eyes.

"Yoshi though that someone from the outside knew our names, like the Pokémon World." Yoshi said.

"Technically, our first time was in the Beanbean Kingdom." Luigi said.

"And what are you doing here in the desert?" Shantae asked.

"It's today the birthday of the Princess Peach, but she was kidnaped by Bowser Jr and the Koopalings. We managed to follow them until met you." Mario said.

"Speaking of which, we better get back to finding the Koopalings and getting the princess back." Luigi said.

"Ok everybody. Now let's go." Shantae said. They nodded and continue in the rescue mission.

The team continues in the rescue mission, this time they entered in an underground cave, the place was dark and they faced Piranha Plants who spit fireballs, bigger Piranha plants too, turtles with a one-spiked red shell called 'Spike Top', Fire Bros and living fireballs called Fire Snakes in the cave, Mario and company used Fire Flowers for illuminate the cave and Shantae casts ice spells in the Fire Snakes. When they exit of the cave, they arrived in the fortress.

"Other fortress." Fire Toby said as Buck quaked.

"The enemy can be other." Fire Luigi said.

"Then let's a go." Fire Mario said and they entered in the castle.

* * *

_Mummipokey's Fortress_

The place of the fortress in like an arena. Then they saw a '?' block, that which was hit by Mario and everyone received Ice Flowers, except the half genie girl, this time the fur from Toby was light blue and Yoshi was light blue color too.

"I feel cooler having the ice element." Ice Toby said as Buck quaked.

"Is really quiet." Shantae said.

"This is the wrong fortress." Ice Luigi said.

"I don't think so, Luigi." Ice Mario said.

Suddenly they feel a tremor.

"Whoa!" Ice Toad and Toadette exclaimed.

"Probably the big monster from this fortress is coming." Ice Yoshi said.

Then someone popped out from the sand revealing a mummified Pokey with red spikes, along with a bear trap-like jaw known as Mummipokey and it roars like it recognizes Mario.

_***MASTERS OF THE DESERT (SONIC ADVENTURE 2)***_

"I have faced it before when Bowser Jr kidnaped the princess!" Ice Mario said.

"Then is a bigger angry undead monster." Ice Luigi said.

The Mummipokey fired red spikes from its mouth, but they managed to avoid the attack. Then the mummified plant dug in the sand.

"Where did he go?" Ice Toadette asked.

"I'm going to search it." Ice Toby said as he searches using his nose as tracker. "Here!"

The Mummipokey popped out the sand and attacks biting, but they avoid the attack and fired ice balls in the enemy until Mummipokey dug in the sand again.

"It got away?" Ice Toad said.

"It's there!" Ice Toby said pointing where Mummipokey appears.

"Alright!" Shantae said.

Then she runs towards the enemy, she jumped and performs a spin attack with her purple hair and Mario performs an Aerial Slam into the enemy. The Mummipokey backs up and retaliates firing red spikes.

"Reflect!" Ice Mario manages to use the Reflect Spell with his Keyblade and damage Mummipokey, then the plumber focused his target in the head of the plant and fires star bits in Mummipokey's head and defeated it.

_***ENDS***_

The Mummipokey grunts and felled in defeat, it disappears in a poof.

"Same enemy, same result." Ice Mario said.

"That was all?" Shantae asked.

"No, normally there are two castles in every zone where we gone before." Ice Luigi said.

"We must go to the other castle." Ice Toad said and they nodded to go at the castle where lives Roy.

* * *

_Dry-Dry Desert_

They exit from the fortress and saw the castle bigger than they visited. Everyone were in their regular forms.

"Is that castle from afar?" Shantae asked.

"Yep, that is." Luigi said.

"Now let's a go." Mario said.

The group keep continuing in their track defeating more enemies, Lakitus enemies, iron balls with fire called 'Flame Chomps' and tower cactus called 'Pokeys' and they passed by a sandstorm too.

"For that reason, I hate the deserts!" Luigi said as he covered his eyes from the sandstorm.

They passed to by moving sands where there Spinies, but they were defeated easily by spells and arrived at Roy's Castle.

"Roy is there." Toad said.

"Who is Roy?" Shantae asked.

"One of the Seven Koopalings and they work for Bowser." Luigi said.

"C'mon." Mario said and they entered in the castle.

* * *

_Roy's Castle_

The castle has different passages when they entered.

"There are many passages in this castle." Yoshi said.

"But only one is the true passage." Toadette said.

"That's right." Shantae said.

"Then let's go." Mario said.

Then they entered by every passage facing Dry Bones and flaming balls where come from the lava called Lava Bubbles, as they were exploring in the castle, they found Ice Flowers for the battle against Roy. They arrived at the red door.

"Finally, we arrived." Shantae said.

"Here comes the second Koopa." Ice Toby said as Buck quacked.

"Let's do this." Ice Toadette said and they go to the room where Roy was waiting them. Then Roy makes the wolf whistle.

"And what was that for?" Shantae asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it when I see beautiful girls." Roy said.

"Don't forget that you're our enemy." Ice Luigi said. Then Kamek appears again in his broom.

"Let me give you a hand, Roy." Kamek said as he casts an spell in the ceiling making appear pipes.

"All right! Now we're ready to rock and roll!" Roy said and jumps to the pipe.

_***FORTRESS BOSS – SMB3 (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

"Where is he?" Shantae asked.

"He must take one of the pipes in the ceiling." Ice Mario said.

"I'm here!" Roy said as he falls to the ground making a tremor to shakes everyone.

"Quack!" Buck quacked and slams into Roy.

"Stupid duck!" Roy snarled as he enters in his shell for attack them, by luck the heroes managed to avoid the attack, until Roy popped out and enter in the pipe again.

"Here he goes, again." Ice Luigi said.

"Kirby could defeat him so easy. But it can be easy for Yoshi and everyone." Ice Yoshi said.

"Up here!" Roy said and entered in one pipe, but he didn't fall from it.

"That was a trick! Look out!" Ice Toad said.

"Here I come!" Roy said falling from the pipe. This time they jumped in time avoiding the tremor.

"I got him!" Ice Toby said as he bites the tail from Roy, who yelp in pain.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Roy said exclaiming. Until he was hit by a flying kick from Shantae and hit by ice balls. He retaliates spinning his shell, but they avoided him again. Roy popped out and tries to enter.

"No, you don't! Stop!" Ice Mario uses the Stop Spell in Roy and realizes Sonic Blade on him, Shantae transforms into a monkey, she jumped into onto Roy and hits him (something like the Side Special Attack from Diddy Kong).

"Argh!" Roy says in defeat and felled knocked out.

_***ENDS***_

"Yoshi was right, the battle was easy." Ice Yoshi said. The key appeared, that which is grabbed by the half genie heroine.

"Alright!" Shantae said. They go to the exit in their regular where Bowser Jr is waiting them as the princess was watching.

"You got lucky this time by this purple haired girl." Bowser Jr snarled as he jumps in the airship and departs.

"We will require the help from Caleb." Toadette said.

"That isn't a bad idea." Luigi said as he uses the DS Horror for contact him.

"Oh, hi Luigi. What's up?" Caleb said from his tablet.

"We need your help from rescue the princess." Luigi said.

"Oh, sorry Luigi. I will like it help you, but today Miss Takaishi will work the entire day, but she need someone to watch TK for her. You mind babysitting for her, right?" Caleb said.

"Oh, tiresome fettucine!" Luigi said.

"Anyway, who are the new faces?" Caleb asked.

"My name is Toby and he is Buck." The Duck Hunt duo introduced.

"And my name is Shantae." Shantae introduced.

"Whoa! A genie and a talking dog!" Caleb said.

"Hmm, I a half genie." Shantae corrected him.

"Sorry. I recently watched a movie called 'Aladdin'. Well, good luck in the rescue mission." Caleb said turns off the screen.

"Well, we tried." Luigi said disappointed.

"We defeated two Koopalings." Toad said.

"We can continue without problems." Toadette said.

"Oh yeah." Luigi nodded.

"Let's save the princess together." Yoshi said and they keep continuing in the rescue.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_Crash will be appear too, but until the Jungle Zone. Because is a suitable zone for him._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Climber Twins, the Ice Dragon and the Wacky War Machine Koopa

_Sherbet Land_

Our heroes arrived in the snowy zone. Shantae was shivering by the freeze zone.

"Ugh! Why did it get so cold all of a sudden!?" Shantae said.

"We are getting higher into the mountains, the higher the altitude, the lower the temperature." Toadette explained.

"Aw… I'm not very used to be in zones with lower temperature." Shantae complained.

"Ack…" Toby said, and they turned to see the dog with longue stuck in an icicle. "My tongue is stuck."

"Quack…" Buck quacks facepalming.

"Me and my brother managed to go in icy zones too." Mario said.

"That's right." Luigi said.

"If Mario and Luigi managed to go in the icy zones, Yoshi can do it too." Yoshi said.

"Hey, I found other block." Toad called everyone and they go to watch a '?' block.

"We hope to find something useful." Mario said and he jumps in the '?' block revealing mini penguins for everyone.

"Hey, it's a penguin suit." Luigi said.

"A penguin suit?" Shantae asked.

"When you use it, you can slide on ice, walk in the ice so easy, swim faster and fire ice balls too." Toad explained.

"Yoshi doesn't have problems walking in the ice." Yoshi said.

"I only need some magic for this." Shantae said and she transforms into a penguin. "Better."

"Well, let's grab them." Luigi said as the others grabbed every mini penguin and they got a penguin suit, except Yoshi. There was one difference in Toby and Buck, the dog has a seal suit and the duck has cormorant (an aquatic bird) suit.

"This feels so weird." Toby said watching at himself as Buck quacked annoyed by the different form.

"But look the good side. We won't have problems in the ice." Penguin Luigi said.

"Alright, let's go!" Penguin Mario called them as he slides in the ice like the others.

"Wait for Yoshi!" Yoshi said running through the ice.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Penguin Luigi said as he slides on the ice.

The team goes through the snow plains, paths made of ice, defeating bullets called 'Bullets Bills', enemy penguins with black sunglasses called 'Cooligan', and Ice Brothers (similar to the Hammer Bros, but they throw ice balls). They continued until they arrived at a haunted house.

"Uh-oh! Not again!" Penguin Luigi said shivering in fear.

"Luigi, don't you remember the last time when you rescue me from King Boo two times." Penguin Mario said.

"Oh yeah!" Penguin Luigi nodded.

"We can do this together." Penguin Toad said.

"Count with us." Shantae said as she transform in her regular form.

"Yes!" Penguin Luigi said.

"Then let's go!" Penguin Toadette said.

"We have to rescue a princess." Seal Toby said as Cormorant Buck quacked and they entered in the mansion meanwhile Penguin Luigi stayed there talking in determination.

"Me and my big mouth…" Penguin Luigi groaned and enters in the haunted house.

By the outside of the haunted, Luigi screams (from Luigi's Mansion before to face a boss). The scream sounds higher, specially for two persons exploring the Sherbet Land, they were the Ice Climbers.

"What was that?" Nana asked.

"Someone screaming. But who was it?" Popo said. Then they instantly recognized the voice.

"Luigi!?" Popo and Nana exclaimed.

"He must be in troubles!" Nana said concerned.

"Then let's go!" Popo said in determination.

"Right!" Nana nodded and they go where Luigi screams. As they passed by part of the haunted forest with snow, they looked for Luigi.

"Where is he?" Popo asked watching.

"We must keep walking." Nana said and Popo nodded. And they continued walking, unknown for them a wild wolf who is chewing a bone noticed the duo as Nana tripped but she was helped to stand up by Popo.

Then the wolf spats the bone and try to ambush them, as the Ice Climbers were walking, Nana moved a branch and unexpectedly hits the wolf. The twins keep looking until noticed the haunted house.

"There is." Popo said and they tried to open the door, but it was closed.

"Ugh!" Nana struggled and felled in her butt after use much strength.

"The door is closed!" Popo said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Nana asked getting up.

"Let's climb that tallest tree and enter in the haunted house." Popo said as he starts to climb the tree tallest than the mansion.

"Are you sure? We only climbed mountains and isn't the same thing climb trees." Nana said and she starts to climb. As the wolf approaches to bite her, he fails in the try.

The wolf watched how the Ice Climbers were climbing the tree, then he decides to move with the open mouth waiting to someone of them fall on his tooth. But Popo stepped one branch, that which breaks, by luck he grabbed another branch avoiding falling. The wolf closes his mouth and by surprise notices that he has bit a branch. The Ice Climbers keep continuing climbing the tree as the wolf spats the branch and he moved to other side with the open mouth. Back with the twins, they tried to reach the other branch, but the branch where they were it breaks.

"Whoa!" Popo and Nana gasped and felled into the haunted house through the wooden roof.

* * *

_Haunted House_

The Ice Climbers felled in the house, but they entered. The main team has equipped Fire Flowers. Fire Luigi was coughing after the impact that which makes dust in the wind.

"Ice Climbers?" Fire Mario recognized the duo.

"You know them?" Shantae asked.

"Yeah." Fire Toad replied.

"We met them in our travel with the Keyblade Wielder called Sora to defeat the Organization XIII." Fire Toadette said.

"Are they twins?" Fire Toby said as Buck quacked. The Ice Climbers recovered after the impact.

"Mario, Luigi, Yoshi!" Popo said.

"Toad, Toadette!" Nana said.

"What Ice Climbers are doing here?" Fire Yoshi asked.

"We heard Luigi screaming from afar." Popo replied.

"For that reason, we come to help." Nana added.

"I thought that you live in the world called Icicle Mountain." Fire Luigi said.

"Well…" Nana said sweat dropping. "The Icicle Mountain is near of Sherbet Land."

"I appreciate your help. Specially in encounters with ghosts." Fire Luigi said.

"Luigi don't remember that has a machine to absorb ghosts." Fire Yoshi said.

"Oh yeah." Fire Luigi said and summons the P3000 as the Enemies Boos were coming.

"Oh no! It's the Poltergust 3000!" The Boos screamed. "RUN!"

The Boos tried to fly away but Fire Luigi sucked them all.

"Why don't you tell me that you're a ghostbuster?" Shantae asked.

"It's a long story." Fire Luigi said sheepishly.

"Anyway, my name is Toby and this duck is Buck." Fire Toby introduced and Buck quacks.

"Aww, it's a dog." Nana said and hugged him.

"I like this girl." Toby said enjoying the hug as he shakes his tail.

"My name is Shantae." Shantae introduced.

"You seems far from your home. What's the hurry? A villain from other world?" Popo asked.

"No, the Princess Peach was kidnaped again." Fire Mario explained.

"That's awful." Nana said worried.

"Then let's rescue her." Popo said.

"Wait, considering that the Duck Hunt Duo and the Ice Climbers live in our world, except the half genie girl who comes from other world. Nobody must meddle in the affairs from other worlds." Fire Luigi said.

"Don't you remember the last time in the 'World That Never Was' and the 'Digital World' too. We required all the help from all our friends, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here." Fire Mario said.

"Oh yeah!" Fire Luigi nodded and snapped his fingers saying. "Let's a go!"

Then the Ice Climbers joined at the team again and they continued until they escaped from the mansion.

* * *

_Sherbet Land_

The group was continuing until they arrived into the fortress.

"Someone is waiting us in that castle?" Nana asked.

"Possibly yes." Shantae said.

"Let's enter together." Fire Toadette said.

They nodded and entered in the castle.

* * *

_Ice Dragon's Fortress_

The group entered in the fortress and in the inside, there is an ice platform.

"I'm still remembering how I had battles with Bowser Jr in the first castle from every zone." Fire Mario said.

"Now old enemies are returning and this time the Koopalings joined to the battle." Fire Luigi said. Then they felt a tremor.

"Other tremor!?" Fire Toad exclaimed.

"The enemy is coming!" Fire Toby said growling as Buck quacked seriously.

"How is the enemy?" Fire Yoshi said as a giant light blue dragon was walking toward the group and stopped.

"It's a dragon?" Shantae asked.

"But why isn't it attacking?" Fire Toadette wondered.

"Hand on… there seems to be a note of some kind in its hand." Fire Mario said as the dragon gave them the plumber the note.

"What's it say?" Nana asked.

Fire Mario opened the note and read it. "Dear Super Mario Brothers, the Mushroom Lovebirds, the Naughty Dog, some kind of dancing sissy and the Ice Twins. You think you can win after you defeated two of my seven children, but you haven't won the princess yet. This time I bought this 'Ice Dragon' from Nightmare Enterprises for defeat you all. – King Bowser Koopa."

"There is other part." Popo said.

"P.S. If you're wondering why the Ice Dragon isn't attacking you yet, it's because I have told it to not attack you after you have read this note." Fire Mario read.

"That was weird." Fire Toad said.

"We have the power of flames thought in our veins. So, we can win so easy." Fire Luigi said. Then the Ice Dragon roared to the group.

_***BOSS BATTLE – RETURN TO DREAMLAND (SUPER KIRBY CLASH REMIX)***_

"Here it comes the dragon!" Fire Yoshi said.

The Ice Dragon roared and charged to the group, but they managed to avoid it the attack.

"It's our chance!" Fire Mario said as he uses Strike Raid combined with the fire power in the Ice Dragon.

The others fired fireballs. But Shantae fired fire spells damaging the Ice Dragon, then Ice Climbers realized the move Squall Hammer and damaged the Ice Dragon, the dragon roared again and charged to the heroes, luckily, they avoided the dragon with ice powers.

"You have seen an Ice Dragon before?" Fire Toad asked.

"This is my first time seeing one." Fire Toadette replied.

The Ice Dragon jumps and realize a ground pound.

"It failed." Fire Luigi mocked of the Ice Dragon.

"I don't think that it tried to squash us." Shantae said.

"Yoshi can see icicles." Fire Yoshi said.

"Look out!" Fire Mario exclaimed as they avoided the icicles falling to the group.

The Ice Dragon took a deep breath and fired a frost breath from its mouth, but they managed to dodge it.

"It's my turn!" Shantae said and transforms into an elephant and charged to the Ice Dragon.

The Ice Dragon charged at her as well. The force between the elephant and the dragon seemed equal and neither was budging an inch. But Elephant Shantae swung her tusks at Ice Dragon's chest and knocked it against the wall. Then she changed in her regular form.

"Whoa!" Fire Luigi said in amazement.

"Mama Mia!" Fire Mario exclaimed in amazement too.

The Ice Dragon got up after the hit, then he makes a temper tantrum and roared.

"I think we made that dragon angry." Fire Toad said in gulp as Toadette nodded in agreement.

Then the Ice Dragon fired icicles from its mouth, but Fire Mario summons his Keyblade casted the Reflect Spell returning the attack to the dragon. And the plumber realizes Ars Arcanum with fire powers in the Ice Dragon who received a lot of damage by the elemental power. As the dragon recovered from that attack, it saw Shantae move in closer by performing cartwheels and then kicking the Ice Dragon in the face. Then the Ice Climbers jumped and slammed both hammers (Air Down Attack in Smash Bros) in the dragon's head.

_***ENDS***_

The Ice Dragon grunts and felled knocked out and exploded.

"Yahoo!" The Ice Climbers jumped in victory.

"Now we can go to the next area." Fire Toby said as Buck quacked.

Then everyone go out of the castle in their regular forms.

* * *

_Sherbet Land_

The team has completed other fortress and they keep continuing until they arrived into a zone where there is giant bridge made of solid ice and afar there was the airship circling around the castle with Lemmy on the top.

"There is." Mario said.

"The Princess Peach is in the airship." Luigi said.

"Sounds like one of the baddies working for Risky Boots." Shantae said.

"It seems dangerous walk in that bridge made of ice." Toby said as Buck quacked.

"One slip can be a big trouble." Toadette said.

"Just a little jump for certain death." Toad said. Making Popo and Nana gulp.

"But don't worry, only we need to use the Penguin Suit, and everything will be safe." Toby said.

"Yoshi could find other block." Yoshi said pointing to a '?' block. Mario pushed the block with a jump and revealed mini penguins. Everyone acquired the penguin disguise (Toby has the seal disguise and Buck the cormorant disguise), only the half genie transformed into a penguin again.

"This penguin is too cute." Nana said.

"Let's grab it." Popo said. Then they grabbed the mini penguin and they got penguins disguises. Penguin Popo was blue like the color from his coat and Penguin Nana was pink like the color from her coat.

"This seems awesome." Penguin Nana said watching her new form.

"I like much this disguise too." Penguin Popo said.

"Here we go." Penguin Toad as he slides into the ice.

Then everyone did the same thing, but Yoshi is the only running through the ice with zero problems. However, the troops from Bowser were waiting them, Fire Brothers, Fire Piranha Plants, Koopas and Paratroopas in their track, but they didn't have problems to cross the bridge and defeat every enemy and finally arrived at the castle. The half genie returned to her regular form.

"You had fun, Nana?" Penguin Popo asked her.

"Yeah, and you?" Penguin Nana replied.

"Me too." Penguin Popo said. They watched to each other, they blushed and laughed.

"I want to join it." Seal Toby said as he rams into Nana and starts to lick her, making her laugh.

"Please stop, this is ticklish!" Penguin Nana said laughing. Yoshi sigh as he has visions about himself with Sora.

"What's wrong, kid? Thinking in Sora again?" Penguin Luigi asked him.

"Yes. Yoshi still miss Sora a lot." Yoshi said depressed.

"Don't worry kid. I miss him too, and I have new jokes to tell him." Penguin Luigi said.

"Ok, let's enter in Lemmy's Castle." Penguin Mario said.

"Here we go." Penguin Toad and Toadette said and everyone entered in the castle.

* * *

_Lemmy's Castle_

They entered in the castle and by their surprise, zero signs of lava, there are only blocks made of ice.

"This there isn't lava in this castle." Seal Toby said as Cormorant Buck quacked.

"It sounds like ice-hearted castle." Penguin Luigi said.

"But one Koopaling lives here." Penguin Toad said.

"With other Koopaling defeated…" Shantae said.

"We were close to rescue the princess." Penguin Mario completed.

"Right." The Ice Climbers in their Penguin Forms nodded.

"Now let's keep going." Penguin Toadette said.

The team goes through the castle, those with the penguin suits doesn't have problems to walk on the ice. In other room they goes by an ice platform that which is moving by itself.

"This is weird for Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"Look up!" Penguin Nana said pointing to the ceiling where giant icicles were falling to them, but Shantae casted fire spells to break them.

"Phew… That was too close. Thank you Shantae." Penguin Popo said sighing.

"No problem." Shantae said.

They continued moving as the icy platform was doing the same.

"Look!" Penguin Toad exclaimed and they watched balls bouncing on the spikes.

"That is weird." Penguin Toadette said.

"This castle is enchanted." Penguin Luigi said in sinister voice with a flashlight pointing to his face.

"Don't start again, Luigi." Penguin Toad said.

They continued until they found a wall of ice with frozen bombs on them.

"This ice wall is a bigger obstacle." Seal Toby said as Cormorant Buck pecks the wall without results.

"Bob-Omb at 11 o'clock." Penguin Toadette said as she jumps and stomped the bomb.

"Use it in the ice wall." Penguin Toad said and she threw the bomb to the ice wall and the bomb exploded making exploded the others bombs until has the path clear.

"Wow! Chain Reaction!" Penguin Luigi said.

"Oh, Luigi. Some things will never change on you." Penguin Mario chuckles a bit.

They took another moving icy platform until they arrived into the red door.

"Here Yoshi and company goes to kick Lemmy's butt." Yoshi said and they go to the room where Lemmy was waiting them. The Koopa was standing on a ball.

"Wait, isn't the same Koopa who was arguing with our friends, the Digidestined." Penguin Nana said.

"Yeah, but Morton was annoying." Penguin Popo said.

"So, you two recognize me mocking of Mr. Serious! Whoa! This seems an Antarctic zoo." Lemmy said. Then Kamek arrives again.

"You will need a bigger ball, Lemmy." Kamek said as he casts an spell in the ball from Lemmy, making bigger than before.

"So yeah… We should hear it fire any second now… It's gonna go… BOOOOOM!" Lemmy said.

_***FORTRESS BOSS – SMB3 (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

"Here he goes!" Penguin Luigi said.

"Take that!" Lemmy said as he summons balls from his wand.

"Its Yoshi time!" Yoshi said as he jumps bouncing in every ball until reach and stomps on Lemmy's head.

The little Koopa retaliates entering in his shell and spinning around the place, but they avoided the attack, when popped out, he was grabbed by the tongue from Yoshi.

"Let's do this!" Shantae said.

"Got it!" Penguin Climbers nodded pulling out their wooden hammers.

The half genie heroine performs cartwheels and kicking Lemmy as the twins realized the Squall Hammer against the little Koopa. Then Lemmy retaliates entering and spinning on his shell until he popped out and makes a ball much bigger.

"Uh-oh… Houston we have a problem." Penguin Luigi gulped.

"A bigger ball." Penguin Toad said and Luigi nodded.

"Leave it to us!" Penguin Climbers said as they used their rope (from the Up Special Attack in Smash Bros).

Then Nana throws Popo towards Lemmy and hits him by behind using his hammer, the Duck Hunt Duo jumped and performs an Air Down Normal Attack and Luigi finished Lemmy with perfectly Super Jump Punch.

"No!" Lemmy says in defeat and felled knocked out.

_***ENDS***_

"Yeeha!" Penguin Toad say in victory.

"Yahoo!" Penguin Toadette say in victory. The key appeared, that which is grabbed by the twins.

"We did it!" Penguin Climbers said jumping in victory.

"Now let's keep going." Penguin Mario said and everyone goes to the exit where Bowser Jr is waiting them as the princess was watching.

* * *

_Sherbet Land_

"Ugh! Why always must appear someone helping those pesky plumbers! This isn't the end!" Bowser Jr snarled as he jumps in the airship and departs.

"We must keep continuing." Penguin Toadette said.

"But, hey." Penguin Luigi said to the half genie and the climber twins. "Don't think that you can help us whenever you want, because it won't be."

"But we don't have troubles." Penguin Nana said.

"Yeah, she is right, until now." Penguin Popo said. Unknown for them, the same wolf was following them.

"Impossible! We all have them. The world is full of problems." Penguin Luigi said walking, but he trips and his face falls into the snow. "Ugh, just wonder my luck."

"Yoshi will enjoy this." Yoshi said giggling. Then Penguin Luigi popped from the snow with Bowser's face made of snow.

"Ugh, Mama Mia!" Penguin Luigi and he shakes all the snow from his face, the Penguin Climbers laughed a bit.

"And now where are we going?" Seal Toby asked.

"You see it. Since Mario got his Keyblade everything changed in other worlds…" Penguin Luigi said walking straight the next zone. The other started to follow the green plumber as the wolf was pursuing them too. "People offering their helps, knowing about other worlds. Answer that question, did you have ancestors in the past?"

"But we don't had ancestors." Penguin Popo replied.

"Of course yes! Where do you think you came from?" Penguin Luigi asked to the Ice Climbers.

"Hmm, we think that we had ancestors, including our grandparents." Penguin Nana said. The wolf starts to sniff them.

"Ah, true yes. Now it's time for rescue the princess, working in team, this is our true power." Penguin Luigi said as he keeps walking and everyone following him. The wolf tries to bite one of the twins, but they disappeared from his sight.

"It's necessary that walk, Luigi?" Penguin Mario asked.

One by one jumped from a root, Nana barely lose the balance, but she jumps on time, the wolf was following the Ice Climbers until he falls and stayed hanging on a branch whining in fear.

"Tomorrow we will have a long training…" Penguin Luigi said sliding on a ridge and slides in the water surface. "Eight hours daily, two of learning and one of review and study." One by one arrived where Luigi is.

"But me and Popo don't have time for that, we will explore…" Penguin Nana was saying as he was sliding in the ridge and bounced in the water several times and landing in her butt. "More mountains."

"Mountain exploration. Bah." Penguin Luigi said annoyed and continues walking.

The wolf was whining in fear as he was sliding into the ridge, but he sweeps under the water and crashes in a rock.

"You see it, actually everyone needs a training in combat skills." Penguin Luigi said as they were climbing.

"Yes sir. If you say it." Penguin Nana said climbing a boulder. Then boulder falls rolling as the wolf was getting tired.

"How can you become someone without training." Penguin Luigi said. When the wolf watches the boulder coming to him, he gasped in fear and runs for his life. "But we have enough time for the next omniversal threat." As Luigi was speaking, the wolf dove into the water and avoided to be crushed by the boulder, he got out from the water but one little rock hits his head.

"Yes, surely mister Luigi." Penguin Nana said.

"I'm glad you understand and know where we are going now." Penguin Luigi said. The wolf decides to climb again.

"You saw other movie in the midnight, Luigi?" Penguin Toadette asked.

"Probably yes." Penguin Toad said.

"Ugh, by the elderly ravioli. Hmm, anyone know where the Bay Cheep-Cheep is?" Penguin Luigi asked.

"It's over there, in that direction." Penguin Toad said pointing to the other side.

"Ugh, holy macaroni. I was in the wrong direction, we will have to correct the course, come on kid hurry up." Penguin Luigi said as he slides of the mountain with everyone follow them.

And the poor wolf arrived at the top of the mountain completely tired, he has the tongue out from his mouth, hungry, thirsty and panting with nonstop. Then he gasps in shock watching the group down of the mountain that he climbed, then he sighs in defeat and felled fainted.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_Hahahahahahaha… I couldn't resist it, adding a wolf, similar from the movie "The Sword in the Stone", I'm dying in laugh when I remember the wolf tired of pursuing Arthur._


	4. Chapter 4

_Before to read this chapter. I suggest you read first the story about the last day of summer vacations of the Digidestined._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The Anglerfish, the Bold Beauty Koopa and the Return of the Key

_Bay Cheep-Cheep_

The bay Cheep-Cheep is a nice place for vacations and brings some nostalgia from Destiny Islands.

"Fire!" A female voice said casting a spell. That person was Kairi, training with the Keyblade.

"One more time, Kairi." A young male voice said. That voice comes from Sora.

"Alright." Kairi said and casts the same spell again, this time stronger than the last time, but she ended tired.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Sora asked her.

"Only a bit tired." Kairi replied.

"Let's take a rest." Sora said.

"Right." Kairi nodded. Then Sora whistled to someone, then a figure popped out the water, revealing as Oshawott.

"I'm coming." Oshawott said swimming to his trainer.

When the aquatic Pokémon comes to the group, they were watching the place. The red-haired girl was resting her head on the Keyblade Wielder's shoulder as they admired the place.

"I'm glad that you're here to enjoy the view of the sun with me today, Sora." Kairi said, squeezing Sora's hand tightly.

"Yeah." Sora said. Then a yellow sphered figure appeared revealing as Starlow.

"But remember that we're here for training, not for vacations." Starlow said.

"C'mon Starlow. Why don't enjoy this paradise?" Oshawott said relaxed laying in the sand and Starlow sigh.

"Train them it seems hard when they're a couple." Starlow whispered.

"Help me!" Other voice called for help, surprising everyone.

"Whoa!" Oshawott exclaimed in surprise.

"Someone is in troubles!" Kairi said as she summons Destiny Embrace.

"Let's help him!" Sora said as he summons his Kingdom Key.

_***BATTLE (PARTNERS IN TIME)***_

They come to the rescue and saw a green Toad being bullied by red crabs called 'Huckit Crab', Goombas and Hammer Brothers.

"This is awful!" Kairi said.

"We can't let those bullies hurt innocent people!" Sora said.

"Let's do it!" Oshawott said coming to the enemies. The duo did the same.

"We'll take it from here!" Sora said as his group were protecting the Toad.

The Huckit Crabs fired stones, but Sora managed to block them using his Keyblade. Then Oshawott fired Hydro Pump for knock those red crabs, the Goombas tried to tackle them but Kairi casts Thunder and defeated the brown enemies and Sora realizes Sonic Blade in the Hammer Brothers.

"Want some more!?" Oshawott said ready to attack.

"No, thanks! Retreat!" A Hammer Bro said and retreat like his members too.

_***ENDS***_

"Phew… That was close, but thanks." The green Toad said relief.

"Hey is that you, Toad?" Sora asked him.

"Well, yeah. But the Toad that you met is red color." The green Toad said.

As they were speaking, the main group arrived at the place in their regular forms.

"Wait… is that the green Toad?" Mario asked.

"Well, look at that, it's Sora." Luigi said with a smile.

"Wait… Sora!" Yoshi said and dashed towards Sora.

"Yoshi, wait up!" Shantae and the Ice Climbers said trying to stop the dinosaur. As Sora was speaking with the green Toad, he was tackled by Yoshi.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"Yoshi missed Sora too much!" Yoshi said as he was licking his face.

"Hey Yoshi, stop it! Tickles!" Sora said laughing as Kairi and Oshawott were giggling.

"Hey kid, long time no see." Luigi said greeting to his friend.

"Luigi!" Sora said and hugged him.

"Since that you arrived here?" Luigi said.

"Well, I was training Kairi with the Keyblade." Sora said.

"Are you talking about your girlfriend, Romeo." Luigi said teasingly.

"Hey!" Sora and Kairi blushed.

"Hey Sora!" The Ice Climbers greeted the Keyblade.

"You guys again." Sora said recognizing Toad, Toadette, Mario and the Ice Climbers. "But who are the new people?"

"My name is Toby and this duck is Buck." Toby introduced as Buck quacked kindly.

"Wow! A talking dog!?" Sora said in surprise.

"You must be Sora and Kairi. I'm Shantae." Shantae introduced.

"And my name is Oshawott." Oshawott introduced.

"Kairi! I missed you too much!" Nana said and hugged.

"Me too." Kairi said returning the hug.

"What did you bring you here today?" Toadette asked.

"Well, I was searching Power Ups until those baddies were attacking me until Sora rescued me." Green Toad explained.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"I come fast as I could. I lost of something?" Starlow asked.

"Hi there, Starlow." The red Toad greeted her.

"What!? How you arrived here?" Starlow asked to the Ice Climbers.

"It's a long story." Popo said.

"Everything started when the princess Peach was kidnapped." Mario said and explains the rescue mission.

"Bowser returned to his old schedule again." Sora said.

"We must rescue her; she is other Pure Heart Princess." Kairi said.

"Oh yeah! Bowser was near to do something terrible when he gathered the Seven Pure Heart Princesses!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Luigi is right, Yoshi saw how Bowser kidnapped every princess." Yoshi said and he flashbacks his first visit in Hollow Bastion in company of Luigi, Sora and Fox.

"What is a Pure Heart Princess?" Shantae asked in confusion.

"We don't have time for ex…" Luigi was saying.

"A Pure Heart Princess is a girl with a heart of pure light, there are eight of them. Zelda, Peach, Samus, Krystal, Dixie, Tooty, Kairi and Kari." Starlow explained.

"Kari? Kairi? What is the difference?" Toby asked.

"Well, Kari is a girl from other world. The name have similarities with Kairi, and they're Princess of Heart and wield the Keyblade too." Sora explained.

"Then where is Kari?" Toby asked as Buck quacked.

"Kari is in her world with the others Digidestined." Mario replied.

"What is a Digidestined?" Shantae asked. Then a beep sound of 'Butter-Fly' from Digimon '8 Bit Version' sound in the DS Horror from Luigi.

"How did you install those sounds?" The red Toad asked.

"I chose different sounds for every people from every world." Luigi said and he take off the DS Horror.

Caleb appeared from the screen and says, he was in company of Mew, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody. "Hi Luigi."

"Hi Caleb. What's up? Are you still babysitting of TK?" Luigi asked.

"Yes." Caleb said and his group notices Kairi and the others.

"Hi Kairi." Kari greeted.

"Hi Kari." Kairi greeted her.

"What!? She seems like Kari!?" Davis said in surprise.

"You must be the boy called Sora." Yolei said.

"Yep, that's me and he is my Pokémon, Oshawott." Sora said.

"Hello." Oshawott greeted them.

"My name is Davis." Davis introduced.

"I'm Yolei." Yolei introduced.

"And my name is Cody." Cody introduced.

"Nothing has changed. Only the three new persons. Right Kari?" Sora said putting his hands behind of his head.

"How did you meet them?" The red Toad asked.

"I met the trio in the last day of the summer vacations." Caleb replied.

"But who is the other girl with purple hair?" Kari asked.

"I'm Shantae. You must be Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and…" Shantae was saying.

"I'm Caleb, this is my Pokémon partner Mew and this little guy is TK." Caleb said.

"Hello." Mew said.

"Hi there." TK said.

"My name is Toby, and this is Buck." Toby introduced as Buck quacked.

"Nice to meet you all." Caleb said.

"Any friend of Caleb is our friend too." Popo said.

"It's a me, Mario and they're my friends, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Starlow and Ice Climbers." Mario introduced the rest of his friends.

"Wait, the red and green cap and the plumber outfits, is the Mario Brothers!" Davis said excited.

"Davis. Why didn't you tell me that you meet Mario!?" Caleb asked.

"Only I met them in the game, but I never thought that they're real." Davis said with stars in his eyes as everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway, could you rescue the princess Peach?" Caleb asked.

"She still in the claws from Bowser." Toadette replied.

"Let us help us." TK said.

"Sorry TK, but we can't go now." Caleb said acting as adult.

"Aw, man… I was excited to have a great adventure…" Davis groaned crying anime tears.

"But they're our friends." Kari said in worry.

"Look, I understand you two. But we can't go out from this world without your parents notice it and I make a promise to protect them. Don't worry, it will be in other time." Caleb explained as TK and Kari nodded.

"I wish you luck rescuing the princess Peach." Yolei said.

"Be careful guys." TK said.

"Say 'hi' to Peach for me." Kari said and Kairi nodded.

"Good luck Mario Brothers and may the force be with you." Caleb said and turns off the screen.

"It seems that our friend is a little busy in his new home." Sora said.

"But we will stop the evil plan from Bowser together." Kairi said and Sora nodded.

"Hey, do you want join us?" The red Toad asked to the green one.

"Sorry, I'm going back home. See you later." The green Toad said and leaves.

"We found the next fortress." Nana called them and they found a fortress afar from them.

"Well, now let's a go." Luigi said.

"Wait. Are you forgetting one thing?" Popo said.

"What is?" Luigi asked.

"We can't walk through the water." Sora said.

"Sora is right. We'll drown." Kairi said.

"I'm a great swimmer but I can't breathe underwater." Toby said as Buck quacked.

"I have the luck to be a Pokémon water type." Oshawott said.

"Sadly, only we have Mini Penguins for me, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Ice Climbers, the Duck Hunt Duo and Shantae." Mario said.

"Don't worry by me." Shantae said and jumped to the water, then in a flash she transformed into a mermaid.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked her in shock.

"It's by my magic." Shantae replied.

"I got it! I will use my magic of transformation." Luigi said.

"Is sure?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, is sure." Luigi said.

"Yoshi wants a magical transformation." Yoshi said.

"Ok, you too, kid." Luigi said. Then he used his magic as the others used the mini penguins.

* * *

_Cheep-Cheep Sea_

Everyone entered in the water with the penguin suits, one seal suit and cormorant suit. Shantae still being the same, like Oshawott too. Yoshi is now a sea dinosaur and Starlow is now a rounded goldfish. Sora is shirtless and had a blue dolphin tail and Kairi pink dolphin tail and pink clam-shell bikini top and her pearl necklace around her neck. As soon Kairi saw herself she blushed. She and Sora found it hard to swim.

"This is embarrassing." Kairi said trying to swim.

"Can you have other idea, Luigi?" Sora asked as he tries to swim.

"Yoshi was waiting swim easily." Yoshi said.

"This is weird." Starlow said.

"Well, only is easy with the penguin suit, but not when you're a mermaid or merman." Penguin Luigi said.

"You will need a little practice with me. C'mon, follow me." Mermaid Shantae said.

Sora, Kairi, Starlow and Yoshi start swimming and following Mermaid Shantae around the place and the half-genie keeps swimming of and the quartet continue to follow her until they later get used to swimming. As they were practicing, Penguin Popo and Nana were playing swimming by the sea by their penguin suits.

"You can't catch me." Nana says playfully.

"Only wait and you'll see." Popo said but they crashed accidentally, then they started to laugh and blush.

"Unless someone is having fun." Penguin Toadette said.

"That's right." Penguin Toad said.

"Ah, much better." Sora said.

"Ok, everybody is ready?" Penguin Mario and everyone nodded.

"Us too." Seal Toby said as Cormorant Buck quacked.

"We have a princess to rescue." Oshawott said as he goes swimming.

"Right." Penguin Popo said as he goes swimming too.

"Let's go." Penguin Nana said following Popo and everyone swimming underwater. Only Penguin Luigi was behind of them as Starlow was watching him.

"What's wrong Luigi?" Starlow asked her.

"If my name was Sebastian, and I had a cool Jamaican accent, you'd totally help me. You would, you know you would." Penguin Luigi said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but we must go to rescue the Princess Peach." Starlow said. Luigi nodded and followed them.

The entire group, now with Sora, Kairi, Oshawott and Starlow in the team goes swimming under the sea. However, the enemies appeared in their path, Urchins, Red, Orange, Green and Spiky Cheep-Cheeps, enemy fishes like blowfishes called 'Porcupuffer', enemies like clamp called 'Clampy' and the dangerous Cheep Chomp (who eats the player in Super Mario Bros 3). But our heroes managed to defeat them firing ice balls and casting fire spells too until arrive into the castle, but this time it was underwater.

"Now a castle under the sea." Penguin Mario said.

"Let's check it inside." Sora said swimming to the inside.

"Wait for us." Seal Toby said as Cormorant Buck follow him.

"Let's get inside." Penguin Nana said swimming as everyone swam towards the castle.

* * *

_Anglerfish's Fortress_

They entered in the fortress and was a big cave with a treasure chest in the center.

"Look, something is glowing." Yoshi said and watched two lights near of the chest.

"And there's a chest!" Penguin Toad said.

"That seems suspiciously convenient." Mermaid Shantae said.

"I'll check it out." Sora said swimming towards the chest.

"Be careful Sora." Kairi said concerned. Then Luigi and Toadette follow him.

"Sora, this could be dangerous." Penguin Toadette said.

"Why always are reckless, kid?" Penguin Luigi asked.

"I always wanted do that." Sora said.

Sora comes swimming to claim the treasure, he uses his Keyblade to open it, but nothing happens until suddenly a giant monster like blue anglerfish with the Heartless symbol appeared from the ground. By luck they avoided being devoured by the monster.

_***SQUIRMING EVIL (KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX)***_

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked him in worry.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." Sora said.

"That was close." Penguin Toadette sighed.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Penguin Toad said.

"Gullible like always, kid! That monster nearly eat us!" Penguin Luigi shouted at Sora.

"Hey! Don't shout me in front of my girlfriend!" Sora said blushing.

"Are you talking about Kairi, right?" Penguin Luigi asked.

Kairi giggles and says. "That's right."

"Please less talk and more action." Mermaid Shantae said.

"We have to defeat that big anglerfish." Penguin Mario said as he summons his Keyblade.

"Look, it has an emblem from the Heartless." Kairi said pointing to the Anglerfish. Then they noticed the symbol.

"She is right. A Heartless." Sora said.

"But how can they appear in our world?" Penguin Toadette said.

"Probably Bowser managed to summon it." Penguin Mario said.

"This Heartless is called Lightning Angler. A glutton for the greedy, it lures prey in by posing as a treasure chest. An unusual adaptation, but it sure worked on Sora." Starlow explained.

"I was trying of protect you all, specially Kairi." Sora said.

"Thanks, Sora." Kairi said blushing.

"No problem Kairi." Sora blushed talking to his girlfriend.

"Well, now let's work together!" Penguin Mario said.

"Got it!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade as Kairi did the same.

The Heartless known as Lightning Angler tries to bite them, but they managed to avoid. Then Penguin Mario, Mermaid Shantae and Sora casted the Fire spell from their Keyblades and hit the Lightning Angler.

"Here I go!" Penguin Luigi said as he realizes a perfectly green missile and hits the giant anglerfish.

The Lighting Angler retaliates firing electro balls, but Penguin Mario and Sora casted the Protect spell for protect everyone.

"Thanks for protecting us. Now is our turn." Seal Toby said.

The Lightning Angler tries to attack again, but they dodged the attack. The dog with the seal suit bites the anglerfish by the tail as Cormorant Buck pecks the aquatic Heartless, then Yoshi performs some headbutts and flutters in the Lightning Angler, after a time Toby releases the anglerfish. The mushroom duo pulled out turtle shells and they were using shells as surfers and launched both shells to the Lighting Angler, after the attack the giant Heartless roared.

"I think that it is angered." Penguin Luigi gulped.

"Our turn!" Penguin Popo and Nana said.

The twins come swimming towards the heartless, first they avoided the bite, then they swam by opposite sides and realized the Squall Hammer into the anglerfish. Sora swims quickly and realized Rising Sun several times into the Lighting Angler.

"One hit more!" Sora said.

"Sora! Let's do it together!" Kairi said.

"Right!" Sora nodded.

Then Sora and Kairi realized Rising Sun again into the anglerfish and Oshawott was attacking the heartless with Razor Shell and Aqua Jet combination, they casted the Fire spell and Kairi finished casting light spheres throwing them (something like her attack in Kingdom Hearts 3 Re Mind DLC) to the Lightning Angler as the giant fish growls in pain.

_***ENDS***_

The Lightning growls in pain and crashed in the rock wall revealing a passage.

"We found the exit!" Oshawott said excited.

"Kairi, that skill was awesome!" Sora congratulated her.

"Thanks Sora." Kairi said blushing and kissed Sora. Oshawott blushed by the lovely scene and closed his eyes.

"Are you finished? Now let's go." Penguin Luigi said.

"Hey, don't tease Luigi!" Sora exclaimed blush as Kairi giggles.

Then everyone come out of the aquatic fortress.

* * *

_Cheep-Cheep Sea_

The group comes out of the fortress. Oshawott was feeling depressed by some reason.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Sora said putting his hand on the sea otter's head.

"Only I miss Buneary." Oshawott said sadly.

"But she won't happy if you're depressed the entire day." Sora said.

"Remember that the Toad Express goes with happy faces." Yoshi said.

"I don't know if I can." Oshawott said depressed.

"Try it." Sora said and makes and starts to tickle his Pokémon.

"Sora! Stop it! No, tickles!" Oshawott said laughing.

"You see it." Sora said.

"Yeah, thanks." Oshawott said.

"Sora, let's keep going." Kairi called him.

"Alright, let's go." Sora said.

The team continues through the sea again until they arrived into an island.

* * *

_Cheep-Cheep Bay_

Everyone came out of the water. The entire team were in their regular forms.

"Aw, I liked more when I was swimming with the penguin suit included." Nana said in groan.

"But we're not here for have fun." Starlow said.

"She is right, we must rescue the princess Peach." Luigi added.

"And after the rescue we can come back to swim with the penguin suits. What did you say?" Popo said.

"Yeah." Nana said.

"The track of the castle must be over there." Toby said pointing with his nose for a random direction.

"Is over there." Toadette said pointing to the castle where the airship is circling.

"Over there." Toby said correcting the direction as Buck quacked.

"The first path is longer." Toad said.

"There is other path?" Shantae asked.

"Well, there is a shortcut. But we must pass by that haunted house." Toad said pointing to the second where is the haunted house.

"Aw, not again…" Luigi groaned.

"Sorry Luigi, we don't have other choice." Starlow said.

"Don't forget that you count with us." Sora said.

"Ok." Luigi nodded.

"Now, let's a go." Mario said.

The group goes towards the haunted house from this zone. The team manages to avoid every Boo, some of them were sucked by the P3000 from Luigi, they also faced enemies like rats called 'Scaredy Rat' and Obake Stands, but they were defeated easily. After going out of the haunted house, they arrived at the castle.

"I bet that one of the Koopalings is waiting us." Sora said.

"I bet the same." Luigi said and they entered in the castle.

* * *

_Wendy's Castle_

The group entered in the castle.

"Are you ready for this, Kairi?" Sora asked her.

"I'm ready. And you?" Kairi said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"Like us." The Ice Climbers said.

"And everyone too." Oshawott said.

Then the team goes by the castle, confronting Climbing Koopas and avoiding be crushed by iron spiky pillars and x-ray fishes called 'Fish Bone' and finally arrived at the red door.

"Why the door to the final room is always red?" Toby asked.

"Basically, is a sign of the boss from the castle." Starlow explained.

"Let's enter it." Shantae said and everyone entered. They arrived at the room where Wendy was waiting them.

"How'd you possibly get passed the giant anglerfish!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Well, only we helped our friends." Sora replied.

"And who is she?" Kairi asked.

"She is one of the Koopalings, her name is Wendy." Toadette said.

"You don't remember that you and your dad helped us in Organization's world." Sora said.

"Well, that stayed in the past. Now we are enemies again." Wendy said and Kamek arrived on time.

"With that spell you will have the advantage." Kamek said as she casts a spell that which floods the entire room. Shantae transform in her mermaid form and Oshawott doesn't have problems because he is water type Pokémon.

"My golden rings has you in its embrace. Your face is priceless!" Wendy said as she pulled out her wand.

_***FORTRESS BOSS – SMB3 (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

"Incoming!" Oshawott spoke, because everyone were holding the breath underwater.

Wendy fired a ring from her wand, but Oshawott and Mermaid Shantae avoided the attack. The half genie heroine realizes an aquatic tackle in the evil Koopa and Oshawott hits her using Aqua Jet. Then Wendy retaliates entering in her shell and spins around the place, by luck they dodged her attacks, until Wendy popped out.

"Fire!" Mermaid Shantae casted the fire spell and hits Wendy.

"Ice Beam!" Oshawott uses his attack that which freezes Wendy. The water dried off from this room, by luck Shantae returned to her regular form in time.

"It's our turn!" The Ice Climbers realized the Squall Hammer move in the frozen Koopa and damaged her in the process.

Wendy retaliates again entering and spinning in her shell. Until her stops, she was grabbed by the tongue from Yoshi.

"Yoshi caught Wendy!" Yoshi said.

"Now let's do this together." Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Right." Sora and Kairi said and the trio clashed Keyblades together making a flash of light.

"Uh-oh… I don't like the sound of this." Wendy gulped.

Sora, Kairi and Mario attacked Wendy with everything they have, spells and slashes from the Keyblade and Kairi gave the ending blow.

"Ouch!" Wendy cried in pain defeated and felled knocked out.

_***ENDS***_

"We defeated four of the seven Koopalings." Toad said.

"There are three remaining Koopalings." Sora said. The key appears and it was grabbed by the wielder of the Kingdom Key.

"We did it!" Oshawott said (realizing the victory pose from PokéPark 2).

"Now, let's go." Toadette said as they come to the exit.

* * *

_Cheep-Cheep Bay_

Everyone goes to the exit where Bowser Jr is waiting them as the princess Peach was watching.

"Hey mini Bowser. You miss me?" Sora said.

"You again!? Don't you ever give up!" Bowser Jr said as the airship departs leaving Bowser Jr behind.

"It seems that you was leaved behind." Luigi said snickering.

"What!? Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Wait for me!" Bowser Jr said trying to go at the airship.

"Let's follow him." Kairi said. Everyone nodded and followed Bowser Jr until they arrived at the airship.

* * *

_Bowser Jr's Airship_

They arrived at the airship.

"This is like a pirate ship, but in the sky." Sora said.

"That's true kid, but this is our chance of rescue the princess." Luigi said.

"I have detected the track of Bowser Jr, follow me." Toby said as he tracked the scent from Bowser Jr.

"Let's follow him." Toad said and everyone follows the dog.

As they were going by the airship, they faced Mech-Koopas, Flamethrower Cannons and Bob-Ombs, but our heroes managed to defeat them easily, except the Flamethrower Cannons. The team arrived at a yellow door.

"Let's do this, together!" Sora said as one by one entered in the yellow door and arrived into a room with the view of the outside. Bowser Jr was waiting them.

"I won't let you take the princess Peach again! And if I can, the girl with the red hair will come with me!" Bowser Jr said as he pulled out the magic brush.

"Over by my corpse!" Sora said putting in front of Kairi.

"As you wish!" Bowser Jr said, and he enters in his Koopa Clown Kart.

_***BATTLESHIP (PAPER MARIO STICKER STAR)***_

"Other Koopa Clown Kart." Sora said.

"Watch this!" Bowser Jr said as his Koopa Kart fired a cannonball from its mouth (Neutral Special Attack in Smash Bros) and caused an explosion, but they avoided the attack in time.

"That was new!" Nana said.

"I never have seen that in the coliseum." Popo said.

"I have more!" Bowser Jr said as the Koopa Kart pulled a wrecking ball and starts to swing it at 360 degree, but they again managed to dodge the attack.

"It's my turn!" Sora said running towards Bowser Jr.

"Bad choice." Bowser Jr smirked, and the Koopa Kart pulled out two drills and starts to spin them (Side Smash Attack in Smash Bros), Sora tried to block them using his Keyblade, but Bowser Jr broke his guard with his attack.

"Shoot!" Sora exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I was too close!" Sora said.

"He seems stronger than the last time." Starlow said.

"Now behold!" Bowser Jr said as little tiers appeared in the Koopa Kart and dashes to the duo as they prepared to attack.

"Take that!" The Ice Climbers firing a blizzard to the ground making the Koopa Kart slips and crash in a wall.

"Thanks." Kairi said.

"No problem." The Ice Climbers said.

"Now, this is our chance." Shantae said.

Then everyone attacked with everything, Mario jumps and realizes Rising Sun with his Keyblade, Luigi realizes his Cyclone Attack (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros), Yoshi realizes the ground pound (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros), Toad and Toadette realizes the Star Spin, the Duck Hunt Duo launched an explosive can (Neutral Special Attack in Smash Bros) in Bowser Jr, Shantae realized axe kicks in the evil Koopa, Sora and Kairi realized a big slash and the Ice Climbers slammed both hammers in the baddie.

"I'm having enough…!" Bowser Jr said dizzy.

"Thunder!" Kairi casts Thunder in Bowser Jr. Sora used Ultima on him.

"Sacred Sword!" Oshawott realizes his move in Bowser Jr.

"WHOAAAAHHHH!" Bowser Jr screamed in pain and felled knocked out.

_***ENDS***_

"We did it!" Sora said jumping in victory. Kairi giggles by his victory. Then Bowser Jr appears being carried by Kamek.

"Cut the platform!" Bowser Jr ordered, and the platform felled. Then everyone felled screaming.

* * *

_Cheep-Cheep Bay_

As everyone were screaming due the deadly fall.

"Gravity!" Sora casted in panic the Gravity Spell and everyone landed softly in the ground.

"We survived…" Oshawott sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sora, you're my hero." Kairi said kissed Sora again.

"You're welcome." Sora said blushing.

"I have to admit that you improved a lot." Mario said.

"But the princess still captive by Bowser Jr." Toadette said.

"But don't worry. We will fight until the end." Sora said.

Then everyone follows the airship going towards the next area.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Luigi said a quote of Tamatoa (from Moana: A Sea of Adventures). Two references from Disney into one; there's a reference from Star Wars too. I put Sora and Kairi because they were suitable for the place and for the reputation of Sora and Kairi moments. Plus, she was awesome being a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 3 Re Mind DLC.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The Crazy Bandicoot, the Chubby Plant and the Laughing Prankster Koopa.

_Piranha Jungle_

Our team continued following the enemy airship arriving into a jungle.

"They can't run for us all this time." Sora said.

"Yeah, somehow or other we must catch them." Oshawott said.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"We are the Piranha Jungle." Toadette said watching her map.

"Piranha Jungle?" The Ice Climbers asked.

"In this jungle there are a lot of Piranha Plants and toxic swamps." Toad said.

"Zoinks!" Luigi exclaimed as Toby jumped Luigi's arms. Buck quacked annoyed.

"What's wrong Luigi?" Shantae asked.

"I'm always afraid of those toxic swamps." Luigi said shivering in fear.

"I'm agreed with Luigi." Toby said.

"Yoshi think that everybody don't have choice. Like in Delfino Plaza when Yoshi entered in water." Yoshi said.

"You're right, kid." Luigi said and whispers as Toby got down of Luigi's arms. "Me and my big mouth."

"It's okay bro. But we must rescue the princess." Mario said.

"We arrived too far and now we can't give up." Starlow said.

"Yes. Now we must continue!" Luigi said in determination.

"That's the spirit! Now let's a go!" Mario said and everyone goes through the jungle.

* * *

_N. Sanity Island: Plains_

_***WORM CHASE (CRASH TWINSANITY)***_

Meanwhile far away in another world where is a tropical island. An anthropomorphic orange bandicoot in blue jeans and black sneakers was exploring the area. A floating mask was in company of that bandicoot.

"Crash, be careful with those Ninja Penguin." The mask said.

The bandicoot called Crash only laughed and knocked both Ninja Penguins with one spin attack. By other part there is other Ninja Penguin sleeping near of TNT box, then Crash walked in stealth and touches the TNT, making it explode in the Ninja Penguin on 3 seconds.

"Look Crash, is other Power Crystal." The mask said as they noticed the purple crystal above a lot of boxes of Nitro.

"Wow!" Crash said.

"Wait. Be careful with those boxes of nitro." The mask said.

Crash was thinking in how get the crystal without being exploded, then he saw a wild duck. As Crash was thinking, he grabbed the duck and throwed it towards the boxes of Nitro and exploded. But the crystal was unharmed and grabbed by Crash.

"Yeeha!" Crash said in victory.

Suddenly a mysterious portal appeared by behind.

"Wow!" Crash said in surprise.

"You have found a world gate. Into that gate you can travel to a new world." The mask was explaining.

But Crash only wanted to enter into the portal with a jump.

"Wait!" The mask exclaimed as he followed Crash.

_***ENDS***_

"Whoa!" Crash said as he was falling by the portal.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Mountainous Zone_

Crash has ended in a mountainous zone of the Mushroom Kingdom. The mask followed.

"Yeeha!" Crash said and landed with his face in the ground.

"Why always you do crazy acts?" The mask asked sighing.

Then they noticed Bowser putting a robotic version of Mario and leaves the place. Crash decided to get near of the robot.

"Be careful. The curiosity can be dangerous at this rate." The mask said.

As Crash was watching the robot. The robotic doppelganger punched the bandicoot, but Crash retaliated with one spin attack. The Mario-Bot was knocked in the ground, Crash though that the robot was defeated, but he gets up and kicked Crash. Suddenly Crash wasn't there, and the robot starts to search him.

"Hmm…" Crash appeared in other part equipped with a bazooka. He points to the robot and shoot a fruit like orange apple that which knocked out the robot by the mountain.

In answer, Crash giggled and starts to explore new place. He noticed the jungle and goes to that place.

* * *

_Piranha Jungle_

Back with the main group, they are going thought the jungle as they were facing Para Troopas, River Piranha Plants and Stalking Piranha Plants, but those enemies were defeated so easy. In their path they found a worm called 'Wiggler'.

"That is… A worm?" Sora said.

"Its name is Wiggler." Toadette said.

"It seems an innocent creature." Nana said.

"Only until someone stomp it." Luigi said.

"Why?" Popo asked.

"Those Wiggler get angry at the first sign of physical aggression." Toad replied.

"Therefore, we mustn't antagonize them." Shantae said.

"Hey, Mario. I found a cave." Toby announced as Buck quacks.

"Good job, buddy." Mario said petting Toby's head.

"Now let's enter on it." Kairi said and everyone entered.

Inside of the cave that which is like an anthill and they found Big Wigglers inside. Only our heroes have to jump on some them, but the Big Wigglers still walking without get angry, they faced also enemies like blue bats called 'Swoop', those have to be defeated. The group exit of the cave without problems.

"Hmm, no problem." Sora said.

"You say it." Oshawott said.

Unknown for them, Crash and the floating mask has arrived. And the duo was watching the main group.

"Is that the same person similar at the robot." The mask said.

Crash noticed Mario, then he got a vision about the robotic Mario replacing the original. In answer Crash decided attack the red plumber.

"Only we must past the next toxic swamp." Toad said.

Suddenly Mario was tackled by Crash.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Who was that?" Shantae asked.

"And why he is attacking Mario?" Popo asked.

Back with Mario, he was falling as he was grabbed by Crash and accidentally stomped in Jr. Troopa and felled into the waterfall, that which goes to a waterfall, they continued falling until they arrived at the end of the waterfall. Then Mario throwed Crash out of the water.

"Let's a go!" Mario said jumping out the water and summoned his Keyblade.

Crash realizes a swept, making fall to the plumber, but he retaliates with a Sonic Blade. Then Mario grabbed the bandicoot and starts to swing it at 360 degree (like Mario grabbing and swinging Bowser in Super Mario 64), but Crash managed to grab the plumber and slamming him into the ground. The others are watching the duo who is fighting.

"I'm scared just watching this…" Nana said covering her eyes.

"Someone has to do something…" Kairi said.

"I'll handle this." Sora said as he goes to stop Mario and Crash.

"I'll hope that Sora can stop them." Starlow said.

Sora landed between Mario and Crash, and they stopped.

"Stop! Mario is in the side of the good guys!" Sora said.

"Hmm…" Crash simply said.

"What are you thinking?" Sora asked to the bandicoot.

"…" Crash doesn't say anything.

"There you are." The floating mask said approaching to Crash. "You really shouldn't wander by yourself without me, Crash."

"A t-talking m-mask?" Sora asked.

"Oh, hello there. Now I think I know. Crash came from a weird portal and we ended here." The mask explained as the rest of the group come.

"Are you saying that you and the orange bandicoot come from other world?" Luigi said and the mask nodded.

"U-um… hello. I-I'm sorry, but I've never really seen a talking mask before." Sora said.

"Technically nobody of us." Oshawott said.

"That's okay. It's unusual. I assure you, I'm not dangerous. My name is Aku-Aku. I'm a witch doctor mask. I see you've met Crash already." Aku-Aku said and Crash waves at Sora and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sora and they're Kairi, Oshawott, Starlow, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Toby, Buck, Shantae and Ice Climbers." Sora introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sora. May I ask, where are we?" Aku-Aku asked.

"We're in a part of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Piranha Jungle." Toadette answered.

"And I can make other question. Why Crash attacked me before?" Mario asked.

"It was a misunderstanding. When Crash arrived in the mountainous zone of this world, we faced a robotic version of you sent by a weird turtle with spikes in its green shell." Aku-Aku explained.

"Bowser…?" Mario wondered.

"So, that is his name." Aku-Aku said.

"Bowser always is a villain, he always tried to eliminate us, kidnaps the princess Peach, and others called Princesses of Heart, stole the Star Rod for use dark creatures called Heartless and conquer much worlds." Yoshi said.

"Well, the main point is that Bowser kidnapped the princess Peach and we must to rescue her." Luigi said.

"A princess kidnaped, that is terrible, I'm certain that we can save her together." Aku-Aku said and Crash nodded in join to the group.

"Okay, here we go." Mario said and everyone goes to the next place. Luigi was thinking and Toby watched him.

"Why are you thinking Luigi? You wanna be like Crash?" Toby asked as Buck quacked.

"No, too much madness can be very dangerous." Luigi said.

"And that's the problem?" Toby asked as he was scratching his ear with his paw.

"Neither, but we must believe in our ancestors." Luigi said.

"That includes me, because I descend from the wolf." Toby said.

"Quack." Buck quacked.

"Ok, we must hurry up." Toby said.

"Oh right." Luigi said and they continued in their path.

Now Crash and Aku-Aku joined to the team, despite the misunderstanding with Crash and Mario. The team goes by toxic swamp and facing orange sphered enemies with two thorny legs called 'Bramball', those were finished with one stop on them as the team was continuing.

* * *

_Ruins_

The team was in some ruins, there are stone structures with moss.

"I don't see a monster anywhere in this place." Shantae said.

"It's too quiet." Toad said.

"Me and Crash passed by temples before." Aku-Aku said. Suddenly they heard a roar.

"What was that?" Popo asked in surprise.

"Look!" Oshawott said pointing to the sky. It was an anthropomorphic plant with the red face, it is flying with its leaves.

"What is that thing!?" Nana asked grabbing the hand of Popo.

"It is Petey Piranha. Mario and Luigi have faced him before after defeat some Organization XIII members." Starlow explained.

"Do you have the F.L.U.D.D, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Luigi said giving him the F.L.U.D.D to his brother.

"Let's get ready." Mario said and everyone take their fight poses.

_***THE TUMBLING (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

Toby throwed a frisbee that which explodes in Petey Piranha, then he got up and retaliates rolling to the group, by luck everyone avoided the enemy attack, then Luigi pulled out his hammer and hits the Piranha Plant.

"Take that!" The Ice Climbers said as they throwed icicles (Neutral Special Attack in Smash Bros) behind of Petey. They did the same attack but Petey reflected it using one of his leaves.

Mario took the chance to attack with a Jump Punch (Up Special Attack in Smash Bros) but Petey counterattacks slamming the plumber with his head, the giant plant was flying again. Mario landed safely after the attack.

"Are you ready, Mario?" Sora asked as he prepares his Keyblade.

"Yes." Mario summoned his Keyblade and they realized Strike Raid in Petey Piranha, who lands painfully into the ground.

"This is my chance." Shantae said as he prepares a cast.

"Yeeha!" Crash said as he crashed into the sand, making stuck Petey Piranha into the ground. But Shantae was covered in sand.

"You couldn't think before acting." Shantae said with a tic mark in her forehead.

"Oops…" Crash said sheepishly.

As Crash was apologizing, Petey Piranha got free of the ground and roared.

"Ok, by now less talk and more action." Shantae said and Crash nodded in agreement.

The bandicoot jumped and hits Petey with a spin attack followed by a fire spell from Shantae.

"My turn!" Sora said and he realizes multiple slashes in Petey Piranha.

After he received the attack, the Piranha Plant spat a fireball towards the group.

"Hydro Pump!" Oshawott realizes his attack, that which goes through the fireball and hits Petey.

The giant Piranha Plant jumps to the group, but they managed to avoid him, but Petey appeared down of the sea otter and the plant opened his mouth.

"Whoa!" Oshawott exclaimed. He tried to acquire extra strength with his jump, but he felled and was eaten by Petey Piranha. The plant got up, then he felt Oshawott attacking him inside of his belly, then he spat the water type Pokémon who is covered in mud in some parts on his body.

"Yuck! Gross!" Nana said.

"You can save for the shower later, Oshawott. We need to defeat that oversized plant first." Kairi said.

"Aqua Jet!" Oshawott realizes his attack and hits Petey.

"Thunder!" Luigi casts Thunder from his P3000, but Petey managed to avoid the attack. By other part, Mario sent a flying kick at Petey, but he by surprise grabbed Mario.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed.

Then Petey Piranha jumped to the air ready to slam Mario to the ground. But the Destiny Embrace Keyblade appeared and hits Petey and Luigi appeared with a jump and saved Mario.

"Thank you, Luigi." Mario said.

"Oh yeah." Luigi said giving a thumb up.

"Petey still alive." Yoshi said as Petey was growling and panting.

"Mario. Now is your chance to finish him. Fill him with water and send him off!" F.L.U.D.D said.

"I got it!" Mario said and he approaches to the enemy.

Petey Piranha opens his mouth ready to spit mud, until F.L.U.D.D starts to fire much water filling him to much until Petey Piranha was blasted off and he was deflating like a balloon by the skies and he felled into the sea of Bay Cheep-Cheep.

_***ENDS***_

"The water pump sure did its job." Toby said and Buck quacked nodding in agreement.

"Sora, I have a problem." Oshawott said, who is dirty in mud when he was eaten by Petey.

"What is, buddy?" Sora said.

"I need a bath." Oshawott said.

"Don't worry." Sora said petting the head from his Pokémon.

* * *

_Piranha Jungle_

Our team was taking a little rest after defeat Petey Piranha as Mario returned the F.L.U.D.D to Luigi. Meanwhile Sora was giving a shower to Oshawott.

"Ready, completely clean." Sora said drying his Pokémon with a towel.

"Thanks Sora, you're my best friend." Oshawott said hugging him. Meanwhile with Mario.

"Well, that Petey Piranha Plant was working for Bowser?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Yes, he probably sent his troops for stop us." Mario said.

"But together we're unstoppable." Luigi said.

"Now where are we going?" Toby asked.

"The castle of the next Koopaling can be close from here." Toad said.

"We must continue." Toadette said. Everyone nodded and they continue in the rescue mission.

The team continues going through the jungle, they go by a raft of a toxic river first, then they passed other haunted house too, despite the times that Luigi got scared they can pass the haunted house, later they go by an upper area where a kind of flying manta rays were flying in that place, until our heroes managed to arrive into the castle with the airship flying around of it.

"Other of those Koopalings are in that castle." Kairi said.

"What is a Koopaling?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Is one of the Bowser children, seven of them." Toadette said.

"It sounds like a minion of Doctor Neo Cortex." Aku-Aku said and Crash nodded.

"Let's kick the butt of that Koopaling together." The Ice Climbers said, and they entered into the castle.

* * *

_Iggy's Castle_

Inside of the castle there are climbing walls and lava, but the group managed to pass the place and defeat the enemies, with slashes from swords, special power-ups, magic spells, special techniques and fight skills and they arrived at the red door where Iggy was waiting them. The Koopaling has a metallic creature called 'Chomp Chain'.

"Say hello to my little friend." Iggy said introducing his Chain Chomp.

"Is that metallic pet?" Aku-Aku asked as Crash take a fight position, like everyone. Then Kamek arrived flying.

"Your little friend will need to growth." Kamek said and casts a spell in the Chain Chomp, who turned bigger than before.

"You should know that I'm SUPER DUPER strong!" Iggy said.

_***FORTRESS BOSS – SMB3 (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

"Look out!" Toadette said and they avoided the attack of Chain Chomp.

Mario and Luigi took the chance of attack, the red plumber realizes Sonic Blade on Iggy and the green plumber casted Thunder, when Iggy felled, the Chain Chomp was furiously and starts to pursuit the heroes.

"We must be careful with Chain Chomp." Toad warned at his friends.

Then Crash got an idea, he pulled out other fruit and with the crystal used as a bat, he hits the fruit that which smacks into Iggy. The Chain Chomp attacked furiously again and attacks the group, but they dodged it on time.

"One bit more." Sora said.

Then Yoshi jumps to the air avoiding the Chain Chomp and realizes a ground pound on Iggy.

"No!" Iggy said in defeat and felled knocked out as the Chain Chomp returned to its original size and it flees.

_***ENDS***_

"That was easy." Aku-Aku said as Crash grabbed the key and realize his victory dance.

"We must keep going." Mario said and they exit of the castle.

In the exit Bowser Jr is waiting them as the princess was watching.

"Oh great. Now the team have a bandicoot in the group. But you're too late." Bowser Jr said, and he jumps to the airship. "So long!"

"Let's go." Luigi said. Everyone nodded and go to the next area.

Unknown for them, Jr Troopa was following the group.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_Well, the 'Zoinks' is a quote from Shaggy from Scooby Doo series. A reference from Warner Bros Series._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Visionary, the X-Naut and the Enforcer Koopa.

_Chocolate Mountain_

Our team has arrived into the mountainous zone, other part of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Look Crash. It's the same zone when we arrived in this world." Aku-Aku said and Crash started to watch the place.

"Really?" Toadette asked.

"Now I remember watch a weird portal in Sequin Land and I ended in Dry-dry Desert." Shantae said.

"This is weird?" Sora asked at himself.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Something must happen after Metallix was destroyed." Mario said.

"Metallix!?" Nana said in fear as she remembers the last time how Metallix nearly killed Sonic Prime and how he tries to kill TK and Kari.

"Nana…" Popo said concerned.

"I knew it! I knew that get in the affairs of other worlds is completely bad!" Luigi said.

"But it's happened before. Now we must live in the present." Mario said.

"The main point is to save the princess." Yoshi said.

"What's wrong Nana?" Toby said as Buck quacked concerned.

"You're still scared by Metallix?" Kairi asked Nana and she nods.

"That was an intense battle, that includes the Meta Demons too." Starlow said.

"It's okay, he is gone completely." Toad said.

"Thanks." Nana said in relief.

"But, who is Metallix?" Shantae asked.

"It's sound like a kind of Terminator?" Toby said and Buck quacks in fear.

"Is a metallic doppelganger of Sonic, powered with an item called 'Phantom Ruby', he was trying to destroy us first and the entire omniverse, that includes Sequin Land and N. Sanity Island too. But he was defeated by Sonic Prime in his Ultra Form." Mario explained.

"Wait! Metallix was going to destroy my home too!" Shantae said in shock.

"I don't had idea about the danger that I was!" Toby said.

"We owe one at Sonic Prime after he saved our world too." Aku-Aku said and Crash nodded.

"Sadly for me, I lost in see the battle about Sonic Prime versus Phantom Metallix, when I was confronting Xemnas." Sora said groaning.

"Now, where are we?" Oshawott asked.

"We are in the Chocolate Mountain." Toadette said.

"Chocolate!?" Yoshi said dumbfounded searching it and Luigi facepalms.

"Oh, kid… Why you always think in food?" Luigi ask in groan.

"Well, we must keep going." Sora said.

"Sora is right. The princess needs our help." Aku-Aku said.

Then the team resumes in their path, as they were advancing, they were facing Bullet Bills, Monty Moles, blue turtles who spat stones called 'Stone Spike' and chubby versions of the Hammers Bros called 'Sledge Bros', but those enemies don't have a chance against Mario and company. They stopped when the path split in two.

"Well, now we must take one path." Starlow said.

"But the two paths will carry us to the same place." Toadette said.

"Me, Toby, Buck, Shantae, the Ice Climbers and Starlow will go by the Pipe Bridge." Mario said.

"So, that will mean that I'll go with Luigi, Yoshi, Kairi, Oshawott, Toad, Toadette, Crash and Aku-Aku by the other path." Sora said.

"Just like the old times." Yoshi said.

"Right, the same times when we travelled for save the worlds." Luigi said.

"We will see them on the other side." Aku-Aku said as Crash waved goodbye to the group.

"See you next time." Mario said.

Then the group split in two teams, Sora's group goes by a dark cave and a valley where there are bushes with fruit and Monty Moles too. But the techniques from the Keyblade, the spells, water attacks, power-ups and spin attacks defeated those enemies. The group has stopped when they heard Kairi yelp in pain.

"Kairi!?" Sora exclaimed and goes to check her.

"I can't move my ankle." Kairi said.

"Yoshi, can you help her?" Sora asked.

"Yoshi can do it." Yoshi said. They helped to put Kairi on Yoshi's saddle.

"Thanks." Kairi said.

"No problem." Sora said.

"Can I ride into you?" Oshawott said as he himself hops in Sora's shoulder.

"Yes, you can." Sora said.

"Now let's keep going." Oshawott said.

* * *

_Pipe Bridge_

Mario and company were going by the Pipe Bridge, they were facing Piranha Plants and Buzzy Beetles, the plants were defeated by fire and ice attacks and the Buzzy Beetles were defeated with a jump on them. Due the number of enemies, they didn't have problems for pass the place. When they were in the outside, they noticed something weird in the sky.

"What is that?" Toby asked as Buck quacked in surprise.

"Is other portal?" Shantae asked.

"Something can come out from there?" Popo asked.

Then a person came out from that portal, that which disappeared.

"Who is he?" Starlow asked as he looks the person laying in the ground. It is blond with a red jacket and a kind of red sword.

"I don't know." Mario said as the person starts to wake up.

"Where am I, are we in Gaur Plains?" The person asked.

'He comes from other world too?' Mario though in surprise.

"We're in the Chocolate Mountain. Who're you?" Nana said.

"My name is Shulk." The person called Shulk said.

"It's a me, Mario." Mario introduced.

"My name is Toby and he is Buck." Toby introduced and Buck quacked.

"A talking dog?" Shulk asked.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I'm Shantae." Shantae introduced.

"I'm Popo and she is Nana." Popo introduced.

"Hi." Nana said.

"And my name is Starlow. Nice to meet you." Starlow said.

"Same to you." Shulk said.

"And what is that Sword?" Mario asked referring to the red sword from Shulk.

"I don't know but is not a Keyblade or the Master Sword." Starlow said.

"Keyblade?" Shulk said in confusion.

"That is a Keyblade." Mario said and summoned his Keyblade.

"I see it. This sword is called 'Monado', is a powerful blade that can manipulate the ether around it, and by doing so, change the material and immaterial shape of the world." Shulk explained.

"Can you help us with one thing?" Nana asked.

"What is?" Shulk asked.

"A princess called Peach was kidnapped by Bowser." Nana replied.

"Also, the princess Peach is one of the Eight Pure Heart Princesses. If Bowser gathers the eight of them, not only my world can be swallowed by the darkness, your world can suffer that destiny too." Mario said.

"Ok. Why not?" Shulk said accepting help them.

"Alright. Let's a go." Mario said and they continued with a new member in the team.

* * *

_Chocolate Mountain_

Sora and the others arrived into a canyon.

"Where can be Mario and company?" Toadette asked.

"Don't worry by them. I'm sure that they can arrive without problems." Toad said.

"He is right, we must believe in them, like us in ourselves." Aku-Aku said and Crash nodded.

"Thanks sweetie." Toadette said blushing and kissed Toad.

"Hmm… You're welcome." Toad said blushing.

"Yoho." Mario called them as he with the others were arriving.

"You made it." Sora said.

"We got little help too." Nana said.

"Who is the blond boy?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, it's time for introductions. My name is Sora." Sora said.

"I'm his Pokémon partner, Oshawott." Oshawott introduced.

"And I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced and recovered of her ankle.

"My name's Luigi, the number one. This green dinosaur is Yoshi." Luigi said.

"I'm Toad." Toad introduced.

"My name is Toadette." Toadette said.

"My name is Aku-Aku and he is Crash." Aku-Aku said and Crash was greeting. Shulk chuckles a bit.

"You're a lively bunch. I'm Shulk." Shulk said and extended his hand. "Good to meet you."

"Ah, likewise." Sora said shaking Shulk's hand.

'This is like I met Rex, Pyra, Nya, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi and everyone.' Shulk thought with a smile. Then Luigi whispers with Starlow.

"What is?" Starlow asked.

"Is other person with blond hair, like Peach, Dixie, TK, Matt, Link, Toon Link, Tetra, Cloud and Lucas." Luigi said.

"Well, somethings are in common." Starlow said.

"So, you're rescuing the Princess Peach too." Shulk said.

"How do you know about her?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Your friend Mario told me." Shulk replied.

"Now Yoshi wants to keep continuing in the rescue mission." Yoshi said as he goes to the canyon.

"Hey kid! Stop it!" Luigi said trying to stop Yoshi.

"We must go!" Toad said and everyone goes by the canyon. Unknown for them a mysterious figure watched them above.

"Just when murderer of Sir Grodus is arriving to my trap." The figure said evilly.

* * *

_Canyon_

The team was going by the canyon.

"I have a feeling that other enemy is waiting us." Sora said.

"Huh!?" Shulk gasped in shock and got the vision about a boulder going to stomp Sora and Kairi. "Look out!"

"Huh!?" Sora and Kairi gasped when the boulder was falling.

"Smash!" Shulk said as the Monado was glowing red and he easily smashed the boulder into pieces.

"What was that!?" Sora gasped in surprise.

"That sword is called the Monado. Also, I got a vision about a boulder going to stomp you two." Shulk explained.

"Wait…! You got a future sight!?" Sora said in surprise as Kairi giggles by his reaction.

"Thanks for save us." Kairi said.

"No problem." Shulk said.

"Who throwed that boulder?" Starlow asked.

"So, you noticed part of my plan. Buh-huh-huh-huh!" A weird voice laughed evilly.

"Look!" Popo said pointing to the mysterious persons.

Then they noticed the shadow of the persons.

"To create chaos is our duty!" A rounded figure in red and black uniform said.

"Those who oppose us mustn't be moody!" Other rounded figure in red and white uniform said.

"X-Nauts blasting off at the speed of light!" The other rounded figure with the same uniform at the first figure said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Other rounded figure with red and white uniform said.

"Buh-huh-huh! That's right!" The bigger rounded figure with black with red and purple uniform said.

"Wobbuffet…" One of them repeated the name of a Pokémon. "Wait, why'd I just say that?"

After the introduction, everyone has bored faces and the eyes whiten in a comedic fashion.

"They sure are showoffs, aren't they?" Luigi asked.

"Buh-huh-huh-huh! The Mario Brothers in company of two residents from Mushroom Kingdom, plus a dog with a wild duck, a purple haired girl, two twins, the wielder of the key, an orange bandicoot and a blond teenager. I'm afraid I can't let you move further." The bigger person said.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"I'm Lord Crump, the new commander of the X-Nauts after Sir Grodus was deceased. I heard the rumors about a plumber who is part responsible from his death." The person called Lord Crump said.

"You must be working for Bowser too?" Sora asked.

"I don't know what are you talking about? But I don't know someone called Bowser." Lord Crump said.

"Then, who is your leader?" Shulk asked.

"I told it, Sir Grodus until Mario was responsible of his death, for that reason I come to avenge him." Lord Grodus said.

"What!? You're in a big mistake! The Shadow Queen killed him! Not me!" Mario said.

"Now if you excuse us. We have a mission to complete rescuing the princess Peach." Oshawott said.

"You heard Oshawott! Now go away!" Popo said arguing.

"If you all wish protect the red plumber, then we have no choice but to destroy you!" Lord Crump said.

"Oh, man! Probably he can be strong as a Metal Demon or an Organization XIII member!?" Toad exclaimed and Starlow decided to analyze the enemy as she pulled out a little book.

"It took me time, but finally I know investigate the stats from the enemies. The X-Nauts have stamina of at least 300%, speed levels at 100%, and a defense of 200%." Starlow explained.

"What!? But how?" Sora asked.

"Starlow managed to learn 'Tattle' Ability. Just like Gombario and Goombella." Mario said.

"Now, Lord Crump. It seems that he has quite a level of strength. At least a 2100%." Starlow explained.

"You little…!" Lord Crump irritated said with a tic mark in his forehead.

"Not comparable to Mario's 9960% level of strength, after he acquired his Keyblade." Starlow said.

"**IT'S OVER 9000!"**Popo and Nana said in shock.

"That is incredible!" Shulk said amazed.

"I feel like that line is WAY overused…" Sora said.

"Silence! I don't need to you tell me my own strengths! X-Nauts! Time to battle!" Lord Crump shouted.

"I think that's time for beat them." Aku-Aku said and Crash took his battle position. But he suddenly charges at Crump, who he simply grabbed the bandicoot.

"A-a-aah…" Crump said and punched Crash.

"Whoa!" Crash said and crashed in the ground, but he manages to stand up "Ah… ok".

"Mario, we have no choice! We have to fight if we want to pass!" Kairi said as she summons her Keyblade.

"She is right! We must fight!" Toby said as he was growling at the enemy.

"Yeah! Let's get them Mario!" Yoshi said and Mario nodded.

"Starlow! Take cover!" Mario said.

"But I can fight too!" Starlow said.

"Just leave it to us." Shantae said. Starlow was going to protest but she nods. In some seconds, the heroes stared at Lord Crump.

"Let's a go!" Mario said taking a fight position.

_***INCOMING! (XENOBLADE CHRONICLES 2)***_

Then the heroes charged at Lord Crump and the X-Nauts soldiers and they collided into a dust cloud. The battle has started with Buck flying through the air and pecking some X-Nauts soldiers, Toby was attacking with bites and using his paws including some air attacks (from Smash Bros series). Shantae was using her hair as whip for hit the X-Nauts soldiers. By other part Popo and Nana found a fire and ice flowers.

"Let's try it!" Popo said and Nana nodded.

When they used the fire flower, the coat from Popo is now red color and the coat from Nana is now light blue color.

"Talking about opposite elements." Ice Nana said.

"Let's defeat them!" Fire Popo said.

Popo starts to throw fireballs from his hammer that which replace the icicles towards the X-Nauts soldiers and Ice Nana was throwing powered icicles at the enemy troops. Crash was taking down more X-Nauts soldiers with punches and spin attacks. Toad and Toadette were defeating more X-Nauts soldiers with jumps and stomps.

"Do you have power-ups?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah." Toad said and pulled out a brown leaf and a gold bell. They equipped the items, now Toad has a racoon a suit and now Toadette is back in her feline suit.

"Meow!" Toadette meowed.

More X-Nauts soldiers were coming but Tanooki Toad was swinging his tail for defeat a lot of enemies and Toadette was performing feline jumps and scratches for defeat the enemies too. Shulk used his Monado Sword, that which is glowing blue color.

"Speed!" Shulk said.

Then he surprisingly runs faster than before, and he was slashing the X-Nauts soldiers making them hard to attack him. Sora and Kairi have their backs among each other and they were slashing every enemy.

"Sacred Sword!" Oshawott used his move for defeat more enemies.

In another zone, Luigi roasted one X-Naut soldier with a green fireball, and kicked him, he managed to punch and roundhouse kick four soldiers, two of them tried to tackle the green plumber but Luigi jumped in time making the X-Nauts soldiers crash to each other.

"Thunder!" Luigi fired blue thunders from his hands and roasted the two X-Nauts soldiers.

Yoshi swung his tail strongly (Down Smash Attack in Smash Bros) and hit two X-Nauts Soldiers. Then the green dinosaur extended his tongue and ate one X-Naut soldier and spat him towards a little army and knocked like bowling. Crump was knocked to the ground by Mario, then he punched the villain in the gut, he tries to punch him again, but Crump blocked the attack with one hand.

"Ho-ho!" Crump laughed.

Mario retaliates with the Keyblade, but Crump manages to avoid every slash as he was trying to punch Mario until broke the guard of the plumber and he punched him, Mario was blasted off by the attack and kicked by other X-Naut soldier. By luck Mario recovered into a '?' block and he kicked the same soldier from before. From that block a flower with a boomerang appeared.

"Just what I needed." Mario said taking the flower and he acquires a suit like the Boomerang Bro.

"Wow!" Luigi said.

"What in the earth is going on!?" A X-Naut soldier exclaimed.

"I can't believe this!" Lord Crump said.

"Get ready, Crump! I'll show you why do you call me Boomerang Mario!" Boomerang Mario said.

Then he runs towards Crump and throwed a boomerang, but Crump dodges it with a jump.

"It'll need take more than that!" Lord Crump said. Then the boomerangs hits him by behind and then he was kicked by Mario.

_***YOU SAY RUN (MY HERO ACADEMIA)***_

"It's time for a chain attack!" Shulk said.

"Right!" Sora nodded. The villain was panting but he stands up.

Crump tries to punch Shulk by behind but he realizes a counterattack (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros) and hits Crump, followed by Strike Raid powered by Boomerang Mario, a thunder from Luigi, a strong kick from Yoshi (Up Smash Attack in Smash Bros), an Air Down Attack from Duck Hunt (Toby and Buck), a feline tackle from Feline Toadette, a tail slap from Toad Tanooki, an axe kick from Shantae, an elemental Squall Hammer of Fire Popo and Ice Nana, an ice spell from Kairi, Rising Sun from Sora, Aqua Jet and Sacred Sword combination from Oshawott and Crash pulled out a TNT box and throwed it at Lord Crump, that which explodes.

"Guys! Burning Boomerang Special!" Boomerang Mario said and realizes Strike Raid with the Keyblade.

"Got it!" Fire Popo said and fired a fireball.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said and fired a green fireball.

"Fire!" Sora and Kairi casted the fire spell.

"Understood!" Shantae realized a fire spell too.

The five fire attacks merged into the Keyblade, creating a big fireball that which hits Lord Crump.

"Grr… No!" Lord Crump said and the attack exploded. After the explosion Lord Crump was falling to the ground screaming and crashed.

_***ENDS***_

"It is over?" Sora said.

"Probably." Shulk said. But Crump stands up.

"Why you little…!?" Crump growled until Starlow tackled him into the head making him scream in pain.

"Not bad for a Star Sprite." Yoshi said.

"Thanks, Yoshi. I have to admit that you all are very skilled." Starlow said.

"What do you expect, from the Super Smash Brothers?" Luigi said.

"Dammit! It's NOT possible!" Lord Crump said angered.

"Told ya! This happens when you mess with a real hero!" Sora said.

"You don't mean say Junior Hero?" Luigi said in joke.

"Hey!" Sora said offended as Kairi giggles.

"Want some more?" Shulk asked at Crump.

"Argh! This isn't the end! I'll be back! And when I do, you'll be sorry! Someday we will avenge Sir Grodus!" Lord Crump said and flees away with his soldiers following him. "Retreat!"

Those with transformations returned to their regular forms.

"Ha! We beat them!" Yoshi cheered.

"Yahoo!" Mario said in victory.

"Now we can keep going." Toad said.

Then the group resumes in their path towards the next Koopaling.

* * *

_Chocolate Mountain_

Back in their path, the team managed to pass a lake with a Porcupuffer following them and a dark cave with Swoops and Fire Bros, other pipe bridge where with Bullet Bills passing and they finally arrived at the castle with the airship spinning around the castle.

"Now it's Shulk time." Shulk said and entered in the castle. Everyone did the same.

* * *

_Morton's Castle_

The team entered in a castle with balancing platforms, lava and spiky balls. But they managed to cross every obstacle and they arrived at the red door.

"The enemy is waiting us at the end of this corridor." Aku-Aku said. They arrived at the room where Morton was waiting them.

"We meet again!" Morton said.

"Oh… Big Mouth… Not him again…!" Sora groaned.

"Yeah, it's… Wait! Who is Big Mouth!? I'm Morton Koopa Jr and it seems that the Mario Brothers got company of more people. Toad with his girlfriend, Yoshi is here too, a dog with a duck as pet, a girl with long purple hair, the ice twins are back too, like the boy with spiky hair with his girlfriend with red hair, the clumsy sea otter here too, now we have a bandicoot with a floating tiki mask and a blond teenager. This is like the last time in the world of the Organization XIII, when we saved our dad and us with the other villains defeated all those Heartless and we took all the entire castle. But this time is…" Morton was saying.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sora said irritated.

"He is talking so much! It's giving me a headache!" Kairi said in even more irritated.

"Morton Koopa Jr has the biggest mouth out of all the Koopalings." Toad said.

"Why me?" Shulk said facepalming.

"Hey! That's not very polite to interrupt someone when they they're trying to have a conversation. Oh, which reminds me of this one time when…" Morton continue speaking.

"He is definitely is more annoying that the jokes from Luigi." Sora muttered. Then Kamek arrives flying.

"Alright Morton. Now less talk and more action." Kamek said as he casts a spell into the floor.

"Now Morton crush Mario and friends!" Morton said.

_***FORTRESS BOSS – SMB3 (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

"Let's close his mouth!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"Here I come!" Morton said and realized a ground that which produce a powerful shockwave. Luckily, they avoided the attack.

"Try to talk with the mouth full of water!" Oshawott said and uses Hydro Pump in the mouth from Morton.

"Hey! That one hurt!" Morton said.

"Remember never underestimate a Pokémon." Oshawott said.

"Yoshi can help too!" Yoshi said and used his tongue for wrap Morton.

"Uh-oh…!" Morton gulped.

Then everyone gives a great beaten at Morton for shut him once and for all.

"Argh!" Morton said in pain and felled knocked out.

_***ENDS***_

"Until he fell silent." Toby sighed as Buck sighed in relief too.

"Now let's rescue the princess Peach." Toadette said.

Everyone goes to the exit where Bowser Jr is waiting them, and the princess Peach is watching them.

"Don't tell me, now you have a blond teenager in the team and…" Bowser Jr said, and he noticed that the airship was gone. "Argh! Not again!"

Then Bowser Jr follows the airship with everyone pursuing him until they arrived at the place. But unknown for them, Jr. Troopa is following them.

* * *

_Bowser Jr's Airship_

The team arrived at the airship full of Mech-Koopas and a variant of Monty Mole called 'Rocky Wrench', but those enemies were defeated easily by the heroes and they arrived in a kind of platform. Then Bowser Jr shows up in a mini airship, laughing hysterically. Alarming noises sounded.

"You just don't give up! Fine, then. I guess I'll just whup you all myself!" Bowser Jr said. "You want the princess? You all gonna have to take it from me!"

"Bring it on!" Shulk shouted as he like everyone went into their fight stances, ready to battle against Bowser Jr.

_***ENTER BOWSER JR! (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

Random Green Koopa Troopas appear on the deck of the airship as Bowser Jr. shoots cannonballs from his airship's cannons.

"Umm, where did these guys came from?" Sora said confused, dodging the cannonballs.

"We could use them to attack Bowser Jr." Popo said.

"Great idea! Let's do this!" Mario said.

Sora jumps and stomp one of the Koopas, making it into its shell. Mario grabbed grabs the shell and throws it at Bowser Jr's airship. After the first attack, Bowser Jr then starts to shoot out three Homing Bullet Bills. The red plumber was holding another Koopa shell, but the Bullets Bills were after him.

"Uh oh!" Yoshi muttered.

Oshawott used the scallop as a boomerang that which destroyed one Bullet Bill, Kairi realizes the fire spell and destroyed other one and the Shulk slashed the last one with the Monado sword. With the Bullet Bills out of the way, Mario shot the second Koopa shell at Bowser Jr's ship. The ship was starting to smoke. Bowser Jr is angered; his ship turned face forward at the heroes, and the eyes of Bowser's face depicted on the ship were glowing red. The Bowser face now shoots out three flaming meteors.

"Now THAT looks piping hot!" Luigi said in shock.

"You bet! We must take a Koopa Shell quickly!" Mario said.

Yoshi manages to use his tongue and eat one Koopa Shell, he dodges the flaming meteors and spat the shell at Bowser Jr's airship. They needed one more to defeat Bowser Jr.

"Heh-heh…" Crash giggled as he search something in the airship.

He comes out with a bomb and throwed it at the airship and exploding it in the impact.

"WHOAAAAAHHHH!" Bowser Jr screamed and felled knocked out.

_***ENDS***_

"We can change the future." Shulk said (victory animation from Smash Bros).

"Princess!" Mario noticed the princess in the airship. As he was trying to rescue her a big fireball hits him and sends Mario at the sea of clouds.

"Mario!" Peach said in shock.

"Who did that!?" Starlow demanded.

"That was me." The person said revealing as Bowser with Bowser Jr and Kamek at their side.

"Bowser!" Everyone exclaimed.

"We meet again, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Chippy, Naughty Dog, dancing sissy, ice twins, clumsy otter, spiky haired boy, red head girl, now an orange racoon with a tiki mask and a blond teenager." Bowser said.

"Technically, he is bandicoot." Aku-Aku corrected Bowser.

"And my name is Shulk." Shulk said.

"Whatever." Bowser said.

"You attacked Mario near to rescue the princess! That's cheating!" Popo pointed angrily.

"Well, you know what a true villain says: 'If you can't win, then you have to cheat!'" Bowser said evilly.

"Let's rescue the princess!" Yoshi said as they got ready to fight.

"I hate to interrupt the fight, but if I were you. I'll check the status of one of my allies." Bowser said.

"What do you mean?" Toad asked.

"You can have the fight right now and leave Mario behind. Or you can check his fallen friend and leave the princess in my hands." Bowser said.

"Go! First go to rescue Mario!" Peach said.

"But majesty?" Sora said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Peach said.

Then everyone nodded and tries to jump out of the airship, until the troops surrounded Sora, Kairi and Oshawott.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sora said.

"Sorry, but she will come with me too." Bowser said pointing at Kairi.

"Over my dead body!" Sora said protecting Kairi.

"As you wish!" Bowser said preparing a flame from his mouth.

"Ice Beam!" Oshawott used his attack and freezes Bowser's mouth.

"It's our chance!" Sora said and they jumped out the airship. Bowser manages to break the ice from his mouth.

"Rotten Reptiles! For that reason, I hate the otters!" Bowser said.

"But we have the princess in our hands." Kamek said as they were escaping.

* * *

_Japan, Odaiba: Caleb's House_

Meanwhile in another world. Caleb was still babysitting of TK, the Digimon and Mew were here too. They were enjoying their relaxation in the bathtub. The teenager was thinking.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"I never felt relaxed after have a long travel through many worlds, defeating much bad guys and having homesick." Caleb said as TK felt bad of his story.

"Caleb, that is terrible." TK said as Caleb smiled.

"Yeah, but at least you understand." Caleb said.

After the bath, Caleb and TK wore their respective pajamas.

"Ready, just clean and healthy." Caleb said.

The little blond was going to sleep until he notices Caleb sighing in depression.

"Caleb, are you alright?" TK asked.

"I'm fine." Caleb forced to smile.

"But you're sad. Why are you sad?" TK asked worried.

"Sorry, I can't stop of remember my past. Because when I'm taking care of you, I start to look like my older brother, Luke." Caleb explained.

"And what happened to him?" TK asked.

"Are you sure that you want listen me?" Caleb asked.

"Yup." TK nodded.

* * *

_Flashback 1,000 years ago in Aether Kingdom_

"I have used to live with my parents and my brother in a town of the Aether Kingdom. And my life it was happy, especially with my brother." Caleb narrated.

A Caleb of 8 old years, wearing medieval clothes was with a Luke of 11 old years, wearing medieval clothes too. They were happy with their parents.

"But everything changed when the King Vampire or Myotismon attacked my home." Caleb continues narrating.

One image shows how Luke braved to face Myotismon.

"Hmm…" Myotismon chuckled sinisterly and used Grizzly Wing.

The image changed showing how the troops of Myotismon were attacking the village. The little Caleb was scared, then two Phantomon appeared near of Myotismon.

"Kill everyone!" Myotismon ordered.

The two Phantomon tried to attack Caleb, until his father appeared with a hammer and hits the Digimon like phantoms.

"Take our son, run away as far you can!" Caleb's father said and his wife carries Caleb in her arms.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon attacked Caleb's father who screams in pain.

"Dad!" Caleb cried.

Caleb's mother was running until she found a cave and puts Caleb into a little cave.

"Please mom, don't leave me. I want stay with you." The young Caleb said sobbing and hugging his mom.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you." Caleb's mother said and kissed his son in the forehead.

"My brother tried to face the king vampire himself. My father sacrificed for protect me. And my mother put me into a cave safe from those monsters, I hugged her by the last time." Caleb narrated.

"I love you, mom." Caleb said crying.

"Me too." Caleb's mother said crying too.

"That was the last time that I saw her, and she disappeared." Caleb narrated sadly.

Then Caleb's mom distracted the enemy troops.

"Mom! Mom! MOM!" The young Caleb screamed tearfully at the top of his lungs.

"After the attack, my journey has started. After sleep 1,000 years I found you eight." Caleb ends of narrate.

* * *

_Back in the present_

Then the tears streamed from TK's face and his lips was shivering.

"I'm sorry for no talk about that until now." Caleb said.

"N-no...! I'm who should apologize for forcing you to talk about this." TK said as more tears streamed.

"TK…" Tokomon said concerned.

"But look the good side, you have a new life and a new team like in the past." Mew said.

"And you have your Digimon buddy too." DemiVeemon said.

"Thanks." Caleb said.

"Hmm…" TK sobbed.

"Please, dry those tears." Caleb said cleaning the tears of TK. "Perhaps I lost much things in the past. But I'm here with your other seven friends now."

"That's right." TK said. Then he yawns.

"Well, we must sleep now. Tomorrow your mom will take back at your apartment. Good night TK." Caleb said, and he goes at his bed.

"Good night, Caleb." TK said.

Then they finally slept. That happened in that world and now where can be Mario and the others…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_There are two anime references. The X-Nauts imitating the motto of the Team Rocket and the famous "It's over 9000!" from Dragon Ball Z. Also, I added a little part of hurt and comfort too, a part little sad._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The purple dragon, the mad vulture and the Pompous Prodigy Koopa

_Bubbly Clouds_

The red plumber was unconscious in a green plain between the clouds and Para-Beetles flying around the place.

"Hey, are you alright?" A male voice said.

"Hmm…" Mario said opening his eyes and saw a purple dragon with yellow horns and red wings.

"Hi sir 'M' cap." The dragon said.

"Huh? A talking dragon? You're not Yoshi?" Mario said in confusion.

"Yoshi? Who is he? My name is Spyro and he is my guide, Sparx." The dragon called Spyro said as the dragonfly called Sparx passed buzzing.

"It's a me, Mario." Mario said.

"Good to meet you. How did you end here?" Spyro said.

"I tried to rescue the princess Peach until Bowser shot a fireball and I ended here." Mario said.

"So, that explains how you ended here." Spyro said.

"Where did you came from?" Mario asked.

"I came from Avalar and I was exploring through the skies until I found you. Maybe it was the destiny." Spyro said.

"Are you saying that come from other world too, like Shantae, Sora, Crash and Shulk?" Mario asked.

"Yup. I came flying and finally met you. Bu you meet Crash too." Spyro said.

"Yes." Mario said.

"Crash and Aku-Aku are my friends. I met them and joined forces to defeat two villains, Ripto and Cortex." Spyro said.

"Then, can you help me to rescue the princess Peach, she was kidnapped by Bowser and his eight children. Plus, Bowser tried to destroy me, but I had luck of survive here." Mario said.

"That sounds like Ripto trying to destroy me too. C'mon, get on my back." Ripto said.

"O-key-do-key." Mario said and rides Spyro.

Then Mario rode Spyro and they pass flying through the Para-Beetles. Meanwhile in other part of cloudy zone, Luigi and everyone arrived searching Mario.

"Mario!" Toad called him.

"Mario! Where are you?" Toadette called him.

"MARIO!" Luigi called him at the top of his lungs.

"I never seen Luigi very worried." Starlow said concerned.

"Mario can't be long from us." Yoshi said.

"Searching Mario… Searching Mario…" Toby said sniffing Mario's scent. Shantae transformed into a Harpy and Buck were searching by the sky.

"Where he can be?" Harpy Shantae asked. In the ground the Ice Climbers gathered with Sora, Oshawott and Kairi.

"Any sign of him?" Kairi asked.

"No." The Ice Climbers shook their heads.

"We must keep trying." Oshawott said.

"Bowser will pay for this!" Sora said clenching his fists. Shulk and Crash with Aku-Aku searched by another zone.

"Any sign of him?" Shulk asked.

"Sadly, no." Aku-Aku said and Crash shook his head groaning.

"Cheer up Crash. We can't give up." Shulk said.

They continued searching in other areas from this zone, they searched by a zone of moving blocks with Koopas and Piranha Plants, other with Chain Chomps with Bullet Bills and floating water bubbles and the last one was a zone with black blobs called 'Fuzzy', but zero signs of the plumber.

"Mario…!" Luigi called him one last time and felled tired to the ground.

"Poor Luigi." Toadette said concerned.

"Don't worry, we will continue searching him." Shantae said.

"Your brother travelled a lot, be he returned fine." Starlow said.

"I understand you, Luigi. When the Destiny Islands were swallowed by the darkness, I was missing Riku and Kairi, but at the end I found them." Sora said.

"Don't you remember the last time when Mario was sick, and he was going to transform into a bean in three days." Toad said.

"What is a bean?" Toby said in confusion. Then Luigi got up.

"Yeah…" Luigi said.

"And Luigi believed in himself and found the Crabbie Grass." Yoshi said.

"Yes…" Luigi said.

"Leave it this to me." Aku-Aku said.

"What are you doing to do?" Kairi asked.

"I'm a witch doctor mask." Aku-Aku said.

"Hmm…" Crash said.

"Close your eyes. Now you will become Mario." Aku-Aku realizes a hypnotic spell on Luigi and he closed his eyes.

"It will be work?" Nana asked.

"Probably." Popo said.

"You are becoming Mario… You are turning into Mario… More and more Mario… You are almost Mario… Quite nearly Mario… YAHHH!" Aku-Aku realized the spell into Luigi.

"Was that really part of the hypnosis?" Oshawott asked nervously.

"Believe me, young lad, there's nothing to worry about." Aku-Aku answered. He then tells Luigi. "You may open your eyes now."

"Oh…" Luigi woke up from his sleepy trance and opened his eyes. He was now standing still normally.

"This is weird…" Shulk said. Aku-Aku walks over a cloud.

"Come this way." Aku-Aku said. The group watched Luigi walking towards the cloud. When the mask spun his body a water bubble was there, it showed Luigi's reflection…except that his clothes were red and not green. He let out a shriek in surprise, but in Mario's tone, which surprised everyone.

"Well? Are your hat and clothes not red?" Aku-Aku said. "You are Mario!"

"Yah! Yippee! Let's a go!" Luigi spoke, still in Mario's voice tone. Everyone was stunned.

"That was weird." Sora said.

"That doesn't see every day." Kairi said.

"Wow… That was Déjà vu." Toad said.

Everyone continue their path.

* * *

_Mt. Rugged: Uphill_

Mario and Spyro landed into the top of a bigger mountain that surpasses the sky.

"Somehow Luigi and everyone managed to arrive here." Mario said.

"I'm thinking the same with Crash." Spyro said.

Then Mario noticed the rest of the group afar from the duo.

"Luigi!" Mario called him.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled his name and tackled him. Then a waterfall of tears stream from his eyes.

"We found him, again!" Sora said.

"Yahoo!" Yoshi said.

"Crash!" Spyro said and tackled him.

"Woah!" Crash said recognizing his friend.

"Spyro, it's you." Aku-Aku said.

"Aku-Aku, long time no see." Spyro said.

"Oshawott, he's other Pokémon too?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I not seen it before." Oshawott said. Spyro ended his little reunion with his old friend.

"I'm Spyro. Let me guess your names. Starlow, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Toby, Buck, Shantae, Ice Climbers, Sora, Kairi, Oshawott, Shulk and the last one is Luigi." Spyro said all their names.

"Oh yeah. That's me." Luigi said.

"How did you meet Crash?" Starlow said.

"It is a long story." Spyro said.

"Hold it right there!" A voice said. Then it revealed as Jr. Troopa.

"You again!?" Sora said.

"I've waiting for you, Mario and Sora! But where are those Digidestined and magic animals!?" Jr. Troopa said.

"Who is he?" Nana asked.

"He seems a trouble for us…" Shulk said.

"Oh no…" Luigi said.

"What does HE want?" Yoshi said with the crossed arms.

"You know that kid?" Kairi asked.

"Hardly. We encountered him in the forest while we were searching the medicine for TK." Oshawott explained.

"That's right! And I told you I'd be back! Now I'll get my revenge! And I promise you, this fight will be much different than before!" Jr Troopa said.

"Oh great…" Shantae said shaking her head.

"When you'll leave us alone? We have important things to do." Mario said.

"SHUT UP! I won't lose to you or your stupid pals!" Jr Troopa shouted.

"Comin' through, pardner!" A weird voice said and suddenly a wind wave sends flying at Jr. Troopa.

"WAAAAAHH! MAYBE LATER!" Jr. Troopa screamed and disappeared in the sky (star K.O. in Smash Bros).

"What the hell was that!?" Luigi asked.

"Heads up!" Spyro said. Then everyone noticed a big vulture in front of them.

"A vulture?" Toby asked.

"Buzzar!" Mario recognized him.

"Wait a minute… I've seen you somewhere…" The vulture called Buzzar said.

"A vulture can be a bad sign…" Sora whispered.

"Be careful, the stamina from Buzzar is 6250%. And watch out with his sharp claws." Starlow said analyzing Buzzar.

"Maybe we can get fried chicken for the dinner." Sora said in joke.

"Let's see…" Buzzar said pulling out a piece of paper. "If the person is a plumber with a red cap, eliminate it immediately."

"Hmm?" Crash said picking his nose.

"Are you picking your nose?" Popo asked and Crash reacted.

"Bah. Why he choose the wrong guy for this?" Buzzar said.

"You're other ally of Bowser!" Sora said pointing at the vulture.

"That plan was rude." Buzzar said as he prepares to fight.

_***SHROUDING DARK CLOUDS (KINGDOM HEARTS 3)***_

"Get ready!" Shulk said.

When Buzzar was going to attack, he was hit by a fireball from Spyro.

"What!?" Buzzar said and turned to see Spyro.

"Don't dare to hurt my friends!" Spyro said.

"Then you're going down first!" Buzzar said.

Spyro flies at Buzzar realizing a horn attack, but the vulture blocked the attack with his wing, then he grabbed the dragon and throwed him to the ground.

"Grr…" Mario snarled.

Buzzar laughs evilly and fired sharpen feathers at Spyro, but the dragon retaliates with fireballs that which collided in the feathers. Then his horns have fire and dashed towards the vulture and with a tackle Spyro damaged a bit at Buzzar.

"Where is he?" Buzzar said searching between the smoke.

Then Spyro hits Buzzar with his head, the vulture tries to hit him but Spyro dodged in time.

"Where are you?" Buzzar asks until the tongue from Yoshi grabbed him by the leg. "Huh?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi swung Buzzar and slammed him to the ground with the strength from his tongue.

Buzzar was dizzy, then the purple dragon and green dinosaur ran towards him, but he recovered.

"Here goes." Buzzar said and he suddenly fired a wind wave, everyone grabbed in sure places for avoid being carried away by the wind.

Yoshi manages to run through the wind, he jumps in several boulders, until he grabbed one boulder with his tongue and throwed it towards Buzzar. But the vulture fired a feather that which breaks surprisingly the boulder.

"This is my chance!" Spyro said with fiery horns, he flies towards Buzzar and hits him creating an explosion at the impact.

_***ENDS***_

From the smoke, Spyro was unharmed and Buzzar was knocked out.

"Yow… Dat smarts…" Buzzar said, but he recovered and flees.

"That's one bird down, folks." Mario said in victory.

"That's too bad, I wanted to eat him for dinner…" Toby complained.

"That was amazing, Yoshi." Sora said.

"Heheh. It was nothing, really." Yoshi said blushing.

"Alright, let's keep going." Toad said.

"Princess Peach need us." Toadette said.

"Oh, yeah! Come on, guys! Let's a go!" Luigi said continuing his path.

Then everyone resumes in their path.

* * *

_Bubbly Clouds_

After gathering with Mario and the new member called Spyro. They continued through the sea of clouds, that included other haunted house with boxing ghosts called 'Broozer' and other enemies like purple crows called 'Crowber', but our heroes didn't have problems. They passed other zone with moving pipes with Bullet and Banzai Bills passing through that place and the last part was one zone with Mini Goombas, Para-Goombas and new ones like clouds who spit fog called 'Foo' and the group finally managed to arrive at the last castle of one of the Koopalings, the last one.

"We made it." Spyro said.

"Now let's do this." The Ice Climbers said.

Then they entered into the castle.

* * *

_Ludwig's Castle_

They entered in a castle with no lava, it was a castle in the sky and has moving pillars.

"Ok, this is new." Shantae said.

"A castle in the skies." Toby said and Buck quacks.

"Its like the last time in Radiant Gardens." Sora said.

"We must be careful with the spiky pillars." Toad said.

"That includes the troops from Bowser." Aku-Aku said as Crash was watching the place.

"The place can be full of traps too." Shulk said.

"Let's a go!" Mario said they go through the castle.

As they were going by the castle, they were facing enemies too like Dry Bones and Sledge Brothers until they managed to arrive at the red door and entered in the room where Ludwig was waiting them.

"So, Mario. It is true that dragon helped you to rejoin at the group after Mario kicked your butt out of the airship." Ludwig said.

"Your father is a cheater!" Nana said angrily.

"Well, unless I'm smart in this world and that brat called Izzy with his ladybug aren't here for ruin my plan how the last time in the Pokémon Coliseum." Ludwig said and Kamek arrived.

"Beat them all, but don't forget that you're the last one." Kamek said and cast a spell that which summoned platforms that which were moving up.

"Whoa!" The heroes exclaimed.

"This place was designed for have the advantage here! It's time for a real leader to step to the plate!" Ludwig said and pulled out his wand.

_***FORTRESS BOSS – SMB3 (SMASH ULTIMATE REMIX)***_

"The result will be the same." Luigi said.

"Take that!" Ludwig fired blue spheres from his wand at the heroes.

"Reflect!" Sora and Kairi casted the reflect spell and hit Ludwig.

"Here I come!" Ludwig jumps higher.

"Wow…" Crash was looking him.

"Heads up!" Aku-Aku said.

Everyone noticed Ludwig using his own legs for acquire extra force in the jump and stomp them, but they managed to avoid jumping at other platform, but Crash stomp him. Ludwig retaliates spinning in his shell, but Crash jumps to the other platform in time.

"Again!" Ludwig said and jumped again. This time Ludwig was in the wrong platform, because nobody was there.

"My turn!" Shulk said and realize and attack with a jump (Side Special Attack in Smash Bros) and hits Ludwig.

"Why you…!?" Ludwig said as he retaliates spinning his shell.

"Jump!" Shulk said and the Monado sword was glowing green, then he jumps avoiding Ludwig's attack.

"The third time's the charm!" Ludwig said jumping again.

"It's time for the ending blow!" Luigi said as Ludwig appears above them. In the moment where Ludwig was to stomp them, Luigi realizes the perfectly Super Jump Punch in Ludwig.

"UGH! NOOO!" Ludwig screams in defeat and felled knocked out.

_***ENDS***_

"That was the last one." Starlow said. The platforms have ended in the last floor. And the gold key was grabbed by Spyro.

"C'mon!" Spyro said and they go the exit where Bowser Jr is waiting them, and the princess was watching.

"You survived! But you're too late!" Bowser Jr said and jumps to the airship and departs.

"You won't escape from us!" Spyro said flying to the airship and everyone following him.

* * *

_Japan, Odaiba: Caleb's House_

Caleb and TK were still sleeping, like Mew and the Digimon too.

"Yawn…" Caleb yawned.

He watched TK sleeping relaxed and innocently as he got an image of himself when he had his age.

"Ah…" Caleb sighed. Then goes at wardrobe and dressed his ordinary clothes and called his Digimon. "C'mon DemiVeemon."

"What is?" DemiVeemon asked drowsy.

"We will rescue the princess Peach too. But be quiet." Caleb said.

He nods and they go in stealth at the living room, then he noticed a drowsy Mew going to him.

"Where are you going?" Mew asked.

"Mario and his friends need me. I'll be back. Make sure that TK is safe." Caleb said.

"Ok." Mew nodded.

Then the teenager and his Digimon were outside of the house. Caleb pulled out a Launch Star amulet.

'Use it for travel to other worlds.' The words of the Millennium Star said in the head of Caleb.

"Get ready, buddy." Caleb said at his Digimon and nods.

**DemiVeemon Digivolve to… Veemon!**

"Now let's go the dark lands of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Caleb said preparing the Launch Star.

Then they go flying to help Mario, defeat Bowser and rescue the princess.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The Royal Knight versus the King of All Koopas

_Dark Lands_

The team arrived into a dry and dark zone, with rivers and lakes of lava and volcanoes.

"That zone scares me." Nana said.

"The place has a lot of lava." Toby said and Buck quacks.

"That must be the last zone." Shulk said.

"We arrived too far." Shantae said.

"We can't hold back." Spyro said.

"But we must go carefully." Aku-Aku said and Crash was watching the place.

"If Ven managed to arrive here, I can do it too." Sora said.

"But don't forget that you count with my help." Oshawott said.

"And me too." Kairi said.

"Yoshi is ready to go." Yoshi said.

"Hmm… Guys, perhaps you must be watch by behind of us." Toadette said.

"What is?" Toad asked. When they turned behind, they shocked as they watched a big cloud of volcanic ash coming to them and some magmatic boulders were falling too.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Run for your lives!" Luigi said as they run to prevent the cloud of volcanic ash.

The team was running before the cloud of ashes catch them and as they were running by their lives, they have to avoid other magmatic boulders falling like meteorites, that includes some geysers of lava and defeating some beetles.

"Over here!" Popo called them and they entered into a green pipe. Then they appeared into a cave.

"That was too close…" Oshawott sighed.

"For that reason, I won't live near of volcanoes…" Sora commented.

"Here we will be safe." Spyro said.

"But we must keep going." Mario said.

"But when we came to this zone we were in a mortal danger by the cloud of ashes." Starlow said.

"Don't forget that danger is my second name." Luigi said.

"Here we go again…" Sora said and Kairi giggles.

"Alright Luigi Danger, let's keep going." Spyro said as he starts to walk like everyone.

The team goes by the cave with rolling wheels made of stone, avoiding metallic spiky balls and defeating Goombas until they arrived at the exit of the cave.

"Alright, not more clouds of volcanic ash." Oshawott said in relief.

"Probably worse zones can await us." Aku-Aku said and Crash took a defensive position.

"The airship can move in anytime." Shulk said.

"Shulk is right, let's a go." Mario said and they continued.

The team resumes by the dark lands, this time in a zone with waves of lava, this time every member goes carefully, they passed a bridge with Magma Bubbles passing by it until they arrived in a kind of plain.

"HAHAHAHA!" The voice of Kamek laughs evilly.

"Who is there!?" Toby asked.

"It's him!" Kairi said summoning her Keyblade.

"Kamek!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade too. The witch arrives in his broom.

"All of you managed to defeat the Koopalings, but your luck ends right here. Now I'll defeat you all myself." Kamek said.

"Bring it on!" Popo said.

_***FORTRESS BOSS – SMBW (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

"How about this!?" Kamek said pointing his wand at the heroes firing a magic beam.

"Reflect!" Sora and Kairi casted the reflect spell.

The attack from Kamek was reflected right back at him, but he dodged it and used a spell to make it look like there were five of him.

"What are you going to do now? You can't hit me if you don't know which is the real me." Kamek said.

"We got an idea." The Ice Climbers said, and they fired a blizzard that which hits the clones of Kamek, the fakes disappeared revealing the real one.

"It's him!" Shulk said and slashed Kamek with the Monado sword.

"Kamek might be a master of magic, but his magic doesn't compare with my magic." Luigi said summoning the P3000.

"Fire!" Luigi casted the fire spell.

"Take that!" Kamek fired another spell that which collided.

Suddenly Kamek was grabbed by the tongue from Yoshi, then Kamek was hit by the spin attack from Crash and a roundhouse kick from Shantae.

"I won't lose easily…" Kamek said and pulls out a glowing multicolored mushroom.

"Huh!?" Shulk gasped and got a vision about Kamek becoming powerful.

"What's that?" Oshawott asked.

"He has a magic mushroom that will power his magic!" Shulk explained.

"I was saving this for Master Bowser had to face other powerful being like Xemnas or one of his followers… But I'll make an exception!" Kamek said as he was going to eat the mushroom.

"We must stop him quickly!" Aku-Aku said.

"V-Headbutt!" The voice from Veemon said and appeared above Kamek.

"What!?" Kamek exclaimed and he was slammed in the head by Veemon.

_***ENDS***_

After receiving the attack, Kamek felled knocked out and the magic mushroom was dropped at his side.

"Nice work, Veemon!" The voice from Caleb called him.

"It was nothing." Veemon said blushing.

"It seems that I arrived on time." Caleb said.

"You made it!" Oshawott said.

"But what about TK?" Sora said.

"He is sleeping in my house and I have time to return before he wakes up." Caleb said.

"How you managed to arrive here?" Luigi asked.

"I got the luck of have a Star Ring amulet for travel to other worlds." Caleb said.

"Unless you prevented that Kamek uses his secret weapon." Toby said and Buck quacks.

"Let me guess your names of the new members. The dog and the duck are Toby and Buck, the half genie girl is Shantae, the orange bandicoot and the floating mask are Crash and Aku-Aku. But who are the new ones?" Caleb said.

"My name is Shulk." Shulk introduced.

"And my name is Spyro and this dragonfly is Sparx." Spyro introduced and Sparx buzzed.

"Good to meet you two. I'm Caleb and this is my Digimon, Veemon." Caleb said.

"Hi there." Veemon said. Caleb noticed the glowing rainbow mushroom and picked it.

"Probably it can be useful for a time when I need it." Caleb said.

"You have won this time, but the princess still being captive!" Kamek said and departs in his broom.

"Let's do this together." Mario said and they nodded.

The team continues at the next area of the Dark Lands.

"Sorry if I arrived late." Caleb said.

"Don't worry." Kairi said.

"Unless you gave the ending blow in Kamek." Sora said.

"That is right." Caleb said.

"We need to rescue the princess." Shantae said.

"But how you managed to arrive here, exactly?" Luigi asked.

"I used the Star Ring for Veemon and me for arrive at this world, but we landed in the Peach's Castle. We go by the Mushroom Kingdom and found a cannon that which launched us at the Piranha Jungle and by luck we found other cannon that which launched us at the Dark Lands where Bowser lives here." Caleb explained.

"Are you saying that there are cannons in every zone?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah." Caleb nodded and everyone felled anime style.

"We walked much to arrive here…!" Popo groaned.

"Yoshi couldn't find those cannons as shortcuts." Yoshi said in groan.

"But look the good side. Mario managed to gather old and new allies for rescue the princess." Aku-Aku said and Crash stands up nodding with a smile.

"Together we are powerful." Veemon said.

"He is right." Starlow said.

"All for one and one for all." Sora, Luigi and Yoshi said.

"Now let's keep going." Mario said and everyone nodded.

The team resumes in their path. They passed by a dark cave with water included with Stone Spikes, Cheep-Cheeps, Bloopers and enemies like anglerfishes called 'Bulber' and others one like jellyfishes called 'Jellybeam', but our heroes dispatched every enemy. They passed by a moving iron platform with bombs falling in parachutes and Crowbers flying through the place, but they managed to avoid every bomb and enemies like crow, that includes a zone where the lava grows up, but they managed to escape from that place and finally arrived at the airship.

"Finally." Mario said.

"We will rescue her." Luigi said.

"We can do it together." Toadette said.

"Yeah!" Toad said.

"Now let's enter." Caleb said and jumps to the airship. Then everyone follow him.

* * *

_Bowser Jr's Airship_

Everyone managed to enter in the airship, there were storm clouds around them too.

"The princess Peach is over there." Toby said following the scent.

"He does that?" Veemon asked.

"Well, is his instinct. Now let's go." Caleb said.

They team goes by the airship, avoiding the cannonballs and Mech-Koopas and they finally arrived into a platform like ring. Suddenly a thunder boomed that which scares Nana.

"Eek!" Nana screams in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Popo said hugging her.

"Thanks, Popo." Nana said blushing. Suddenly they heard the laugh of Bowser Jr coming into spherical transport.

"Don't you know when to quit?! I'm gonna enjoy taking you out from the cozy confines of my newest robot cockpit created by Ludwig!" Bowser Jr said.

"Want to beat it, turtle boy." Caleb teased him.

"So, you want your dearly princess, do ya? Well, come on, tough guy! Let's see if you you're any match for Megahammer 2.0!" Bowser Jr said as he in the cockpit landed into a gigantic robot color green with two hammers in place of hands.

"What!?" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"What is a Megahammer?" Sora asked.

"We had a galactic adventure where we fought against Megahammer from Bowser Jr." Luigi explained.

"But is 2.0. An updated version of the previous one." Caleb said.

_***MEGAHAMMER (SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2)***_

"Less talk and more action!" Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"Let's beat him together!" Kairi said doing the same.

"Let's a go!" Mario said summoning his Keyblade.

"That's what I was talking about!" Caleb said and summoned his two Keyblades. Veemon starts Digivolve.

**Veemon Digivolve to… GoldVeedramon!**

"You will need more than that!" Bowser Jr said.

The Megahammer 2.0 fired two bullet bills from the middle point of its body. Yoshi swallowed one of the Bullet Bills with his tongue and sends it towards at the left glass dome, while Shantae kicks other Bullet Bill right back at the right dome. Eventually, the two domes cracked a little bit after the Bullet Bills' impact.

"Right on target!" Toby said.

The Megahammer 2.0 make some arm movements near its chest, which was a recoil. It then sends out a Banzai Bill, while also closing the path for the heroes at both sides with its hammers, trapping them.

"LOOK OUT!" Popo shouted.

"Shouting at us won't help!" Caleb said.

"V-Nova Blast!" GoldVeedramon fired a gold V arrow that which collided in the Banzai Bill.

"Good work GoldVeedramon." Caleb said giving him a thumb up. His Digimon nodded.

"Let's try with a fire spell, together!" Sora said and those with Keyblade nodded.

"Fire!" Sora, Kairi, Caleb and Mario casted the fire spell that which collided in one dome that which was destroyed completely. The robot recoil.

"You know what I have to do!" Spyro said at Crash.

Crash nodded and rides Spyro, they go flying towards Megahammer 2.0, the bandicoot pulled out a TNT box and throwed it into the other glass dome and destroyed him completely with an explosion. The robot recoil again.

"Yeeha!" Crash said as they landed in the platform.

"There is another glass dome?" Oshawott asked.

"I guess so… WHOA!" Sora managed to dodge the slamming hammer attack from the Megahammer 2.0. "But where?"

"Probably behind, c'mon GoldVeedramon." Caleb said as he rides his Digimon.

"I'll come with you too." Oshawott said hoping on Caleb.

"Ok." Caleb nodded.

"We will distract him!" Shulk said and Caleb nodded.

Then GoldVeedramon took flight with Caleb and Oshawott in his back and behind of Megahammer 2.0 they found other glass dome.

"Aha!" Caleb said as they landed.

"Let's destroy it! Hydro Pump!" Oshawott said firing a giant water stream.

"Thunder!" Caleb casted Thunder and merged with the Hydro Pump they collided into the glass dome, that which cracked a bit with the attack and suffered a discharge too.

"V-Nova Blast!" GoldVeedramon uses his attack in the cracked glass dome and destroyed it completely, the robot recoils in the process.

"You made it?" Toadette asked as the rest were coming.

"Yes." Caleb nodded.

"No! No! No! NOOO!" Bowser Jr yelled in anger with the cockpit exposed. Then he slammed both hammers hands at the heroes. When both hammers slammed the ground, two red ring shockwaves came out.

The heroes jumped over the shockwaves two times before the Megahammer 2.0 recoils back and shoots out Bullet Bills. Yoshi swallowed one of them and waited for the Megahammer to attack them with its hammers again. Once it does, Yoshi jumps over the shockwaves and spits out the missile at Bowser Jr's cockpit making it recoil back.

"One more time!" Caleb said.

When Megahammer slammed both hammer arms to the ground, they dodged the electric shockwave.

"Stop!" Caleb and Mario casted the Stop spell.

"Let's attack him together!" Mario said.

Shulk jumped and slashed (Up Special Attack in Smash Bros) the robot's cockpit with his sword, the Ice Climbers did the same, the Keyblade Wielders and the half genie casted the fire spell towards the robot, Oshawott used Hydro Pump, GoldVeedramon used V-Nova Blast, Luigi casted thunder from his P3000, Yoshi fired an egg, Toby throws an explosive can, Crash fired other fruit from his bazooka and Spyro fired a fireball from his mouth and all the attacks collided into the cockpit.

_***ENDS***_

The Megahammer starts to sink while malfunctioning, and smoke was coming out of it.

"Augh! Not again!" Bowser Jr panicked, and he was blasted off by the explosion.

"We did it." Caleb said and GoldVeedramon returned to his regular form.

Then everyone rejoined with the princess Peach.

"Mario." Peach said.

"Princess." Mario said coming to her.

"Huh!?" Shulk gasped having a vision about Kamek flying in his broom and carries the princess. "Look out!"

"You will come with me…" Kamek was saying.

"No, you don't!" Shulk said and slashed Kamek, sending to fly at the sky.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"Kamek was going to carry you at Bowser's castle." Shulk explained his vision.

"Hey! That was a future sight! That is cheating!" The voice from Bowser said as he appears in his Koopa Clown Kart.

"You started first, turtle face!" Nana said angrily.

"Whatever. Both princesses of pure heart will come with me. No matter how much members you have Mario, along with Luigi, Toad, Toadette and Yoshi, that includes the naughty dog, the dancing sissy, the ice twins, the brat with the key and his clumsy otter, the crazy racoon, the blond teenager, the purple salamander and some kind of weirdo of balance." Bowser said.

"What!?" Caleb exclaimed by the nickname. "My name is Caleb, the Master of Balance. Got you memorized?"

"The last time in the World That Never Was you got luck this time. Now it's showtime!" Bowser said.

"Here we go!" Mario said as everyone took their fight positions.

"Yeeha!" The voice of young blond man with a red scarf, with hands and feet, but without arms and legs appeared riding a shell and was going towards Bowser.

"Who is that limbless boy!?" Bowser asked in surprise.

"My name is Rayman!" The boy called Rayman crashed in the Koopa Clown Kart.

"Let's follow him." Mario said and everyone nodded.

"Me and Sparx will stay with the princess." Aku-Aku said.

Then everyone goes to give an extra hand and new guest called Rayman.

* * *

_Dark Land_

Bowser was screaming and felled into a lake of lava.

"Bye-bye! Hahahahaha!" Rayman mocked of Bowser.

"Nice movement Rayman!" Caleb said as his group landed with the others.

"Huh!?" Rayman gasped.

"It's okay we're friends. I'm Sora, she is my girlfriend Kairi, they're Oshawott, Starlow, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Toby and Buck, Shantae, Ice Climbers, Crash, Shulk, Spyro, Caleb and Veemon." Sora introduced all.

"How you ended here?" Luigi asked.

"It's a kind of funny story." Rayman said as he remembers a portal from his world. "But I come from the Glade of Dreams."

"You say that you come from another world like me!?" Oshawott said surprised.

"Yup." Rayman nodded. Suddenly dark aura appeared from the lake where Bowser felled on it, then a giant claw appeared from the magma lake.

_***FINAL BOWSER BATTLE (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

"Look out!" Kairi exclaimed and they avoided the claw and the figure reveals as Giga Bowser, who roars at the group.

"What is that!?" Nana said petrified in fear.

"It's the same form from Bowser when I fought against him with Aqua!" Mario said.

"Bowser got overpowered!" Starlow said.

"I fought with Giga Bowser before in Radiant Gardens when it was Hollow Bastion!" Sora said.

"Somehow Bowser concentrated dark energy and he could transform in a monstrous an ugly version of himself!" Caleb said. Then Oshawott looked at Giga Bowser in completely surprise.

"Is more sinister, darker and uglier that will give nightmares tonight." Oshawott said in disbelief.

Giga Bowser then roared at the group with a loud ear shattering roar.

"Make him mad is a bad idea!" Kairi said.

"I noticed it!" Oshawott said.

Giga Bowser grabbed Crash and throwed him.

"Whoa!" Crash said and crashed in a rock.

"Ha!" Rayman launched his fist and hits Giga Bowser in the nose.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon hits Giga Bowser in the belly, but he ended stunned.

Then Giga Bowser realizes his ground pound (Down Special Attack in Smash Bros) as everyone run to avoid the attack.

"Oh no…" Rayman doesn't move and he was stomped by Giga Bowser and he was stomped like a pancake. "Ugh…" He groans in pain.

Spyro attacked with a flamethrower flying above him, but Giga Bowser knocked Spyro and Buck using his arm. Toby bit him in the tail, but Giga Bowser swung his tail down and slammed the dog in the ground. Shantae transforms into an elephant and has pushing Giga Bowser, but he manages to flick her away with a scratch.

"Ugh…" Shantae groans in pain, back in her regular form.

"Hey!" Sora called the mutated Koopa.

Then he realizes Strike Raid in Giga Bowser and Kairi was casting the Ice Spell, but Giga Bowser slammed his two fists to the ground. The slam was powerful enough to send Sora and Kairi off their feet and landed painfully in their backs.

"Ice Beam!" Oshawott fired his attack and froze one arm of Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser slams the frozen arm and breaks the ice, Oshawott managed to avoid the attack and he uses Razor Shell, then Giga Bowser stomped with one foot, the sea otter was groaning in pain, the monstrous version of Bowser grabbed Oshawott and he tries to eat him.

"Yeeha!" Crash said and realizes a spin attack in Giga Bowser.

The giant monster released the sea otter and he furiously fired a flame breath at the bandicoot.

"Whoa!" Crash said covered in black dust, then he was smacked by Giga Bowser and crashed in a dry tree.

Giga Bowser felt ice balls, launched by Luigi, Toad and Toadette, then he slams his head on them (Side Smash Attack in Smash Bros), after the attack they returned in their regular forms. Yoshi grabbed Giga Bowser with his tongue and was pulling him, but it was very strong to him, then Giga Bowser grabbed Yoshi and slammed him into the ground.

"Buster!" Shulk said with his sword glowing purple.

By the effect of the Monado sword, Shulk managed to make more damage in Giga Bowser, until he kicked Shulk too strong. Fire Mario was firing much fireballs from his Keyblade at Giga Bowser until he fired a big flamethrower enough strong for go through the fireball and damage the red plumber, who he returns to his regular form. Giga Bowser snarls and was coming slowly at Mario.

"No, you don't!" Caleb said. He manages to jump and climb into the skin from Giga Bowser and he stabs one Keyblade in the head of Giga Bowser who roars in pain, and with the other Keyblade was used to slash the monstrous version of Bowser until Giga Bowser drops in his back and stomped the Hero of Balance.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon tries to attack him but Giga Bowser flicked away with one claw. He crashes painfully in a boulder.

Nana was paralyzed in fear as she was watching how all are been defeated by Giga Bowser, then she notices Giga Bowser coming to her.

"Move out, Nana!" Popo shouted.

Giga Bowser turned at Popo who slams his hammer into his head, but Giga Bowser grabbed him with a claw and starts to crush him.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Popo screams in pain.

"P-Popo!" Nana screamed as tears burned in her eyes. "N-NO!"

Then she remembered, her moments with Popo in other places, like their home, the Digital World, the Pokémon Coliseum, Twilight Town and the World That Never Was. Then she let out a war cry and slams her hammer in Giga Bowser, but it was a bad idea because Giga Bowser grabbed her with the other hand and starts to crush her as she screams in pain and streaming tears too.

"Ugh…" Caleb grunted in pain getting up.

Then he gasp in shock when he watches the Ice Climbers being squished by Giga Bowser, because he flashbacked 1,000 years ago an image of Shinnok using the energy from his amulet in the ancestors of the Ice Climbers as they screamed in pain.

'Not again! I must do it something quickly!' Caleb thought greeting his teeth with the eyes closed.

"Caleb, we can't give up now!" Veemon said. Then Caleb watched at his Digimon.

"You're right Veemon! We can't give up now! I won't let down at nobody! I have a secret ace under my sleeve!" Caleb said.

"I like this idea!" Veemon said in determination.

"Here we go!" Caleb said pulling out his D-Ark.

_***ONE VISION (DIGIMON TAMERS)***_

"Bio-Emerge Evolution!" Caleb said as he starts to merge with Veemon.

**Veemon Bio-Emerge to… UlforceVeedramon!**

When the Royal Knight appeared, Giga Bowser stop to crush the Ice Climbers, he glared growling at UlforceVeedramon.

"Giga Bowser! Why don't you mess with someone your size?" UlforceVeedramon said.

Giga Bowser snarled at him.

"Victory Sword!" UlforceVeedramon slashed Giga Bowser in the chest and roars in pain letting go at the Ice Climbers and kicked the monstrous Bowser away of the injured twins.

"It's UlforceVeedramon." Kairi said getting up.

"Whoa!" Sora said getting up.

"The cavalry arrived on time." Luigi said.

"Go UlforceVeedramon!" Toad and Toadette cheered him. The Royal Knight was checking the Ice Climbers.

"How he transformed?" Shantae asked.

"Its the Digivolution." Oshawott replied.

"Caleb and Veemon merged in one being." Yoshi said.

"Whoa!" Shulk said.

"That is incredible!" Spyro said.

"Without doubts." Shantae said.

"Are you okay you two?" UlforceVeedramon asked kindly. The Ice Climbers opened heavily their eyes.

"Yeah…" Popo said weakly.

"Thank you…" Nana said weakly.

"Now I'll show him what we made of!" UlforceVeedramon said glaring at Giga Bowser who roars at him.

Giga Bowser charged at UlforceVeedramon, the Mega Level Digimon did the same and starts to push him, but both equals in weight and strength. Until UlforceVeedramon let out a war yell and slammed Giga Bowser to the ground.

"Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon used his attack on Giga Bowser, he roars in pain again.

Then Giga Bowser get up and let out a giant fire stream at the Royal Knight.

"Let's end this! Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon was covered in dragon aura and charges at Giga Bowser. The Mega Level Digimon goes through the flamethrower from Giga Bowser and collided on him, letting out other roar of pain and when they collided in a mushroom cloud explosion appeared.

_***ENDS***_

"Where is he!?" Mario asked. When the smoke disappeared, Caleb appeared kneeled with few scrapes and panting with DemiVeemon in his head and a Bowser unconscious laying in the ground. There was a moment of silent and then the crowd cheered him.

"You did it!" Shulk said.

"He won!" Shantae said.

"Yahoo!" Mario and Luigi cheered.

"You was outstanding, Caleb!" Rayman said.

Everyone goes to congratulate Caleb, included Aku-Aku and the princess Peach.

"Yeah, thanks. Please stop it, I'm blushing." Caleb said.

"We are very popular." DemiVeemon said.

"Thank you, everyone. Specially you, Mario." Peach said at Mario and his team. She kissed the plumber in the cheek, he blushed.

"Now let's go back at home." Mario said.

"Hey, we can use those globes for return at the castle." Luigi said pointing at the globes with Bowser's logo.

"Oh! TK is going to wake up in 10 minutes!" Caleb said.

"Sorry, but we must return." DemiVeemon said.

"Until the next time!" Caleb said summoning the Star Ring and returned to his home in Odaiba.

Everyone were returning at the castle in the globes, only Mario and Peach were in one globe.

"Oh, Mario, did I ever tell you about that secret world?" Peach asked.

"Uhm… I think not." Mario said rubbing the back from his head.

_***STAFF ROLL (SUPER MARIO 64)***_

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette returned at the castle and with the members who helped them they joined at the birthday, the cake was made for everyone. They ate cake and had fun.

Toby and Buck decided live in the house of Mario and Luigi. Yoshi accepted them too.

The Ice Climbers returned at the Icicle Mountain, where is near of Sherbet Land.

With the help from E. Gadd, he created a portal for send everyone at their respective homes.

Shantae returned at Sequin Land.

Sora, Kairi and Oshawott returned at Destiny Islands.

Crash and Aku-Aku returned at N. Sanity Island.

Shulk returned at a zone of his world called, Colony 9.

Spyro returned at Dragon Realm.

Rayman returned to his world called the Glade of Dreams.

Every one of those heroes told their adventures with the friends of their respective world.

Caleb by other part returned in time at his house. He was preparing the breakfast as TK comes to the dinning room. He asks why you woke up early then Caleb said that I couldn't sleep anymore and TK and Tokomon sweatdrop. After the breakfast, TK comes at his school in company of Caleb. After the school day has ended, Caleb brings back TK at his home, and the Miss Takaishi is grateful for take good care of TK. Caleb returns at his house and by surprise in the mailbox there was a package.

He grabbed the package. The package has a letter and says that message.

"_Dear Caleb. The Toads of the kitchen of my castle made this cake for save me from the claws of Bowser, I hope that you like it like your friends, the Digidestined. From Peach."_

When Caleb opened the box, it was revealed a sweet vanilla cake decorated with white frosting, strawberries, eatable trees, chocolate mushrooms and sparkling candles. But what is the biggest detail in the cake were the figurines of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Peach, Starlow, the Duck Hunt Duo, Shantae, Ice Climbers, Sora, Kairi, Oshawott, Crash, Aku-Aku, Shulk, Spyro, Rayman, Caleb, Veemon and Mew. Caleb gave a smirk by the gift of thanks.

_***ENDS***_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

In the sand hourglass, Kronika watched how every character from the story appeared by those weird dimensional portals.

"It's only a matter of time for Tabuu to wake up." Kronika said.

"But what happens if he fails? I can't forgive those Legendary Warriors after my last defeat." Lucemon said.

"Only I need to my young self to find the 13th vessel and finally will create the True Organization XIII. Thirteen Xehanorts and Eight Guardians of Light." Xehanort said.

"But those kids can return the worlds plunged into darkness right back at the Light Realm." Kronika said as she shows the Digidestined with Caleb enjoying the cake sent by the Princess Peach.

"You're right. Only will need gather more allies for eliminate those Digidestined." Xehanort said.

"But don't forget that I want corrupt the wielders of Light and Hope in their dark side after we killed them. Soon we will find other child with a Lopmon as Digimon partner. But first we must destroy the Miracle or the Prime." Lucemon said.

* * *

_Rayman appears as spirit in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. He could be a great fighter too, normally I upload two chapters when I'm close to end this story. Until the next time._


End file.
